Subasta de Solteros
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: Despues de todo es por los niños
1. Chapter 1

_Volteo a mi ventana y te veo pasar, de verdad que soy un tipo muy afortunado, tenerte es simplemente un sueño hecho realidad, entras a nuestra casa, esa que elegimos los dos para pasar nuestro futuro, en donde queremos que crezcan nuestros hijos, eres simplemente hermosa, me ves con esos ojos que me hipnotizan, tu sonrisa me desarma. Te sientas en mi regazo y comienzas a besarme, estoy perdido, tus besos son mi adicción, tus hábiles manos desabotonan mi camisa, recorren mi pecho excitándome, rápidamente llegas a mi pantalón tus traviesas manos quieren despojarme de él, aunque las mías tampoco han estado muy quietas que digamos, ya te han dejado completamente desnuda de tu dorso, mis manos masajean tus pechos mientras mi boca no deja de besar tu cuello, se que eso te vuelve loca, aunque también dificulta tu labor de quitarme el pantalón, con un ágil movimiento te pones de rodillas, besas mi vientre y yo enloquezco mientras tus manos por fin logran desabrochar mi cinturón y el pantalón. Tu mirada lanza fuego y reconozco perfectamente cuales son tus intenciones, liberas mi erecto miembro y de un solo golpe lo introduces en tu suave boca_

"¡Ooooooohhhh Sanae!"

"¡Despiértate pervertido!"

Un almohadazo en la cabeza lo hace volver a la realidad, tenia que hacer algo, esos sueños eran cada vez más seguidos pero sobre todo más candentes, y ahí lo vio, a su gran amigo el Super Great Goal Keeper Genzo Wakabayashi

"Que demonios quieres Genzo" respondió malhumorado y con voz adormilada

"Estoy muy bien ¿y tu? Gracias por preguntar, ¿te ofrezco algo? Un refresco, agua, ¿jugo? ¿Una ducha helada?"

Ruborizado por su actitud no podía defenderse "Yo eh oh, lo siento Genzo, es que estaba dormido y…"

"Ya basta, no quiero saber tus sucios detalles, pero amigo tienes que hacer algo y pronto, al parecer tu obsesión por la pequeña Anego esta mas fuerte que nunca y ahora con la concentración de la selección ¡no habrá quien quiera ser tu compañero de cuarto!"

"Déjame en paz, pídele el desayuno a Leticia en lo que yo me doy un baño"

Genzo no dejaba de reírse de su amigo, ese joven que siempre luchaba por lo que quería era un cobarde para siquiera pedirle una cita a la mujer que ama, lo bueno es que ahora tendrían que volver a Japón por un buen rato y quizá si él les daba un empujoncito ese par de cabezas duras admitirían de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

Tsubasa estaba en la regadera, pensaba en lo que Genzo le había dicho, aunque desde hace tiempo que sabia que tenia que hacer algo, pero ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Y si perdía su amistad? ¿Que pasaría si se dieran una oportunidad y al final no resultaba? Había demasiado en juego, y muchas personas podrían salir lastimadas no solo ellos dos.

"Muy bien bribón, déjame saludarte como te mereces", decía Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a su amigo. "¿Puedes explicarme que haces en Barcelona en lugar de estar entrenando en Alemania?"

"¿Es que aun no te has enterado?"

"¿De qué?"

"Los primeros partidos de la eliminatoria para el mundial nos tocan de locales, además habrá un torneo en honor al nacimiento del hijo del emperador, por lo que tendremos que estar al menos dos meses en Japón"

"Pero a mi no me han convocado, o al menos no me ha llegado la convocatoria"

"No debe tardar en llegar de hecho yo fui el primero en enterarme por una llamada del señor Katagiri".

"Así que viniste a avisarme, ¿y como es que te metiste hasta mi habitación?"

"Bueno pues Leticia me invitó a pasar y me dijo que estabas en tu habitación, decidí darte la sorpresa pero el sorprendido fui yo"

Se sobrepuso a la vergüenza "Eso te pasa por andar de metiche y meterte donde no te llaman, además no te creo que solo hayas venido a avisarme, ¿de quien te estas escondiendo ahora? Esos líos de faldas no dejan nada bueno".

"Que bien me conoces, una fan loca que tengo, me persigue a todos lados a donde salgo, esta en todos los partidos y entrenamientos, por eso decidí venir primero aquí para irnos juntos a Japón, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra seguirme hasta allá"

"Jajajajajajajaja no lo puedo creer", dejó el pan con mermelada a medias para burlarse de él "el gran Casanova Genzo Wakabayashi huyendo de una mujer"

"No te burles Ozora, ya quisiera verte yo en mi lugar" dijo molesto

En eso estaban cuando llegó la carta de la Federación Japonesa de Futbol, invitándolo a formar parte de la selección para el torneo amistoso y para las eliminatorias, un nuevo reto tenia en frente, pero se preguntaba si seria capaz de aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba para estar cerca de Sanae, su Sanae.

"Y bien, ¿cuando partiremos a Japón?"

"Primero tengo que presentarme en el club para informarles de mi partida, los boletos de avión llegan por la noche y al parecer mañana en la tarde salimos a Tokio, tendremos una semana libre antes de tener que presentarnos a la concentración" le mostró la carta, "o al menos eso se explica aquí"

"¡Estupendo! ¿y que vamos a hacer en esa semana capitán?"

"No se tu, pero yo estaré con mi familia en Shizuoka, hace rato que no estoy en mi casa, siempre son ellos los que me visitan"

"También puedes aprovechar para ver a la causante de tus sueños ¡picaron!" le dio un codazo en las costillas, le encantaba molestar a su amigo

"No lo creo, Sanae ahora es doctora y su trabajo es muy absorbente, tiene largos turnos en el Hospital de Shizuoka y no piensa en otra cosa que en su especialidad" lo expresó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"¡Aaaaawww no puedo creerlo!, tu, el soltero mas codiciado de Japón y de España, el mejor futbolista del mundo ¿tiene miedo de que su eterna enamorada lo desaire?"

"No digas tonterías Genzo, es solo que los dos hemos cambiado mucho, tal vez perdimos nuestro tiempo y ahora solo queda resignarnos"

"¡Eres un cabeza dura! bueno los dos lo son, si piensas eso entonces ¿porque ni tu ni ella han tenido alguna relación con otra persona? ¿Porque los dos se enfocan tanto en sus carreras como si quisieran olvidar lo demás? Y lo mas importante, ¿porque sigues soñando con ella?"

"Pero, pero…"

"¡Nada de peros Tsubasa¡ es hora de dejar las cosas claras, vamos a ir a Japón, lo intentarás con Sanae y si funciona que bien y si no entonces puedes continuar con tu vida como hasta ahora así al menos ya no te atormentará el hecho de saber si puedes o no tener una relación con ella"

"Tienes razón Genzo, después de todo no hay nada que perder"

Y así los dos jóvenes comenzaron sus preparativos para regresar a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto la doctora Sanae Nakazawa se dirigía a su departamento, después de un turno de 36 horas en el Hospital de Tokio, lo único que quería era llegar, darse un baño y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

No había pasado desapercibida las noticias sobre la selección de futbol, sabia que pronto el vendría, y solo el hecho de pensarlo la hacia estremecerse. Aunque ella y Tsubasa seguían escribiéndose cada que podían ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la ultima vez que se vieron, ambos estaban muy concentrados en su carrera pero a pesar de eso ella seguía enamorada del tonto capitán de la selección japonesa, ese que solo tenia ojos para el balón o para una cancha de futbol, aunque tal vez ella también tenia algo de culpa pues nunca había hecho nada para que Tsubasa conociera sus sentimientos.

"Y para que demonios pienso en ti, seguramente solo estarás el tiempo necesario para los partidos y nuevamente te desaparecerás" dijo en tono de frustración sin notar la presencia de Yukari

"¿Peleando nuevamente con Tsubasa?"

"Eh, Yukari disculpa, no te había visto"

"Ya me di cuenta, o sea que ya te enteraste de las noticias, nuevamente estarán los campeones juveniles en Japón, solo que esta vez inician el camino por el campeonato mundial de selecciones mayores"

"Si, lo vi en el periódico mientras venía para acá", _como si no tuviera ya suficientes preocupaciones_, pensó, "sabes que pronto se acerca la recolección de fondos para el hospital, y este año el apoyo del patronato se lo llevará quien reúna más recursos. Los cirujanos tendrán las entradas de la final del torneo amistoso para apoyar su causa que son las cirugías oculares para personas de escasos recursos, traumatología organiza un desfile de modas con los mejores diseñadores de Japón para comprar aparatos ortopédicos para adultos mayores en situación vulnerable y nosotros en pediatría aun no sabemos como obtener los recursos para los niños con cáncer"

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y si necesitas ayuda estoy más que puesta"

"Gracias amiga, si tienes alguna idea de cómo recaudar mas dinero que los cirujanos te estaré mas que agradecida"

"Lo pensaré, ¡pero luego no te quejes de mis ideas!" amenazó

"Ya me diste miedo, mejor me hubiera quedado callada"

Casi a rastras tomó una ducha para poder dormir relajada y recuperar algo del sueño perdido en su extenuante turno de trabajo.

_Era una casa hermosa con un gran jardín, así la habían elegido los dos era para que cuando tuvieran a sus hijos pudieran jugar, entonces lo vio, siempre tan apuesto, la observaba desde la biblioteca, con esos ojos que a cualquiera ponen de rodillas, como hipnotizada se fue directo hacia el, su cuerpo se lo pedía, sus amigos les hacían bromas pues desde que se casaron apenas y tenían tiempo para verlos de vez en cuando, siempre estaban muy "ocupados" uno con el otro, pero quien iba a querer separarse de semejante hombre, todos lo veían como siempre, el joven despistado que solo tenia ojos para el futbol, pero ella conocía la otra versión, la del hombre apasionado, amoroso, tierno, sexy, que si bien amaba el soccer no se comparaba con el amor y la pasión que sentía por su esposa. Entró a la casa y lo vio sentado, con esos pantalones de mezclilla que acentuaban tan bien su figura y esa camisa que escondía su musculoso pecho, sus fuertes brazos, se sentó en su regazo y pronto se estaban besando como si fuera la ultima vez, sus lenguas se movían tratando de posesionarse uno del otro, comenzó a sentir la excitación de su esposo, ya le había quitado la camisa y ahora haría lo mismo con sus pantalones, pero ese cinturón estaba dando muchos problemas y tampoco se podía concentrar mucho, las caricias que le daba a sus pechos y sus besos en el cuello la estaban volviendo loca de placer, pero ese cinturón no la iba a vencer¡ rápidamente se arrodilló frente a él por fin se deshizo del pantalón, lo tenia frente a ella y no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad…._

Se levantó de golpe, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, siempre Tsubasa, su maldición, su tormento, el amor de su vida, apenas escuchaba su nombre y volteaba su mundo de cabeza. Pero esta vez no seria así, ahora era una mujer madura, independiente, profesionista, si Tsubasa pensaba que con su sonrisa la haría caer estaba muy equivocado, ya era hora de que se esforzara mas por conseguir su amor.

Tomo un rápido desayuno, esos sueños con Tsubasa la habían hecho perder tiempo y ahora tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo a la facultad, lo bueno es que no tendría que ir al hospital hasta el día siguiente, lo malo es que era un turno de 48 horas.

Yukari estaba en el teléfono, seguramente se ponía de acuerdo con Ryo para ir a alguna parte, aunque hace tiempo sospechaba que esos dos aprovechaban muy bien sus largos turnos en el hospital para estar a solas en su departamento.

Bueno, mientras no me toque observar nada desagradable que hagan lo que quieran dijo en su interior

"Sanae", la detuvo en la entrada aun sosteniendo el teléfono "¿sabes quienes llegan mañana?"

"No tengo la menor idea, y no me pongas a adivinar porque tengo prisa"

"Ok ya vi que amaneciste algo gruñona, espero que se te quite para cuando lleguen Tsubasa y Genzo porque llegan mañana y Ryo y yo pensamos invitarlos a cenar aquí"

"¿Tan pronto?" casi suelta los libros de la impresión "Bueno, por mi no hay problema, mañana empieza mi turno en el hospital y es de 48 horas, espero que se diviertan"

No dio tiempo a que Yukari contestara, salió directo a la facultad, solo esperaba que Tsubasa se fuera de inmediato a Shizuoka para que no le complicara mas las cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje fue largo y cansado, además la diferencia de horarios le estaba pesando. Ryo había quedado en recogerlos en el aeropuerto, después cenarían con el y Yukari en el apartamento que compartía con Sanae, solo esperaba que ella aun sintiera algo por el, solo por eso había aceptado, aunque no dejaba de sentir miedo ante la reacción que tendría al verla.

"Tsubasa" no prestaba atención al portero "¡Tsubasa!" gritó al fin

"Perdón Genzo, estaba algo distraído"

"¿Algo?, tuve que gritarte para que reaccionaras, ¿estas pensando en ella verdad?"

"Si, es que no se que voy a hacer cuando la vea"

En eso estaban cuando vieron a lo lejos a Yukari, quien inmediatamente fue a saludarlos

"¡Muchachos! que gusto verlos de nuevo"

"Hola Yukari ¿como has estado? Gracias por venir a recogernos" saludo Tsubasa

"¿En donde dejaste a Ryo? Espero no se haya metido en problemas"

"Hola Genzo, disculpen es que llegamos tarde y yo me baje para buscarlos mientras Ryo estaciona el auto"

"¿Y que estaban haciendo sinvergüenzas? ¿Porque llegaron tarde si les informamos de la hora del vuelo?, ¡y eso que tuvimos un retraso!"

"Es que nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y además pasamos a dejar a Sanae al hospital y bueno…"

"¿Sanae? ¿Como está?" por fin había algo en la conversación que le llamaba la atención

"Muy bien Tsubasa, siempre ocupada con su trabajo en el hospital y la escuela, y ahora también deben preparar algún evento para recaudar fondos y no tiene ni idea de que hacer. Por cierto dijo que si querían pasar la noche en nuestro departamento no había problema, tenemos una habitación extra y ella no regresará hasta dentro de dos días"

"¡¿Dos días?" dijo desanimado "¿pero a donde fue?"

"Es que le toca un turno de 48 horas en el hospital, si quieres verla tendrás que esperar"

Si bien quería ver a Sanae sabia que su familia lo estaba esperando, tenía que buscar una excusa para quedarse un poco mas sin herir a su mamá y sobre todo a su hermano que lo esperaba con ansia. La disculpa con Daichi le iba a salir bastante cara.

Cenaron juntos, se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas, todos se reían de las ocurrencias de Ryo y de la historia de Genzo y su acosadora. Todos hablaban, menos Tsubasa que estaba mirando fijamente una foto que tenía Sanae, fue la última vez que estuvo en Japón, cuando ganaron el mundial juvenil , antes de irse a Brasil él le había confesado sus sentimientos pero desde entonces no volvieron a tocar el tema, siguieron siendo amigos, cuando ganaron el campeonato mundial él pensaba pedirle matrimonio, pero entonces se enteró de los planes que ella tenia para estudiar medicina, ya había sido aceptada, se encontraba muy emocionada y a él le pareció muy egoísta de su parte pedirle que abandonara todo por él.

"Tierra llamando a Tsubasa"

"Ni te molestes Yukari, ya tiene días así de distraído, solo espero que no sea contagioso"

"Tampoco hay que ser adivino para saber lo que le pasa al capitán, solo ve la forma en que observa esa foto con Sanae"

"¡Yo no estoy viendo nada!" se defendió

"¿Ah no?" intervino Genzo "¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara de atontado y estas rojo como un tomate?"

"Es que yo, solo pensaba a que hora debíamos irnos Genzo, mi familia nos espera"

"Vamos Tsubasa, no es necesario que mientas, somos tus amigos y siempre hemos sabido lo que tu sientes por Sanae y lo que Sanae siente por ti, pero al parecer los únicos ciegos son ustedes"

"¡Esta bien!" dijo con voz fuerte "no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, solo quiero verla, abrazarla, decirle que es lo mas importante en mi vida y que he sido un tonto por no haberlo dicho antes, ¡contentos!"

"¡Bravo Capitán! ya era hora de que lo admitieras, cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesitas para convencer a Sanae de tus sentimientos"

"Ves Tsubasa, solo es cuestión de que te animaras, ahora solo debes esperar a Sanae"

"¿Porque no vas a verla al hospital mañana en la mañana?" sugirió Yukari "Llévale un cappuccino y su pan favorito créeme que después de 24 horas trabajando te lo va a agradecer"

"Mañana por la tarde podemos viajar a Shizuoka estas dos días con tu familia en lo que Sanae termina su turno en el hospital y descansa, después te regresas a Tokio"

"Gracias amigos, sabia que podía contar con ustedes"

Apenas y pudo dormir, ella le robaba su tranquilidad, no dejaba de pensar en que le diría cuando la viera, decidió levantarse y salir a correr para despejar la mente, era muy temprano pero no le molestaba, después de tanto tiempo seguía sin acostumbrarse a la fama que había ganado. Había pocas personas lo miraban extrañados, no pensaban toparse con tan famoso personaje y a esas horas de la mañana.

Se dio un baño, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, no sabia que ponerse pero algunas admiradoras le habían dicho que se veía lindo con eso. Compro el pan y los cafés y se dirigió al área de pediatría del Hospital General de Tokio.

Apenas iba a preguntar por ella cuando la vio, llevaba un pantalón y una blusa azul, sin duda era el uniforme del hospital, tenis blancos y su cabello estaba mas largo, recogido en una cola de caballo, se veía cansada, pero aun así le pareció la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Estaba escribiendo algo, no lo había visto, lentamente se acerco pero estaba tan concentrada que no lo había notado

"¿¡Que hora tienes?" Preguntó para entablar conversación

"Son las 8:20", contestó sin voltear

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no tenía que ver para saber de quién se trataba, era una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, entre un millón de personas, incluso dormida o muerta. Lentamente se giró, y ahí estaba, con su hermosa sonrisa, se veía endiabladamente apuesto.

"Hola Tsubasa, porque preguntas la hora si claramente traes reloj" saludó con una sonrisa y tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿Hola?" dijo indignado "¿Cuatro años sin vernos y me dices solamente hola? Ven acá y dame un abrazo"

No pudo resistirse, le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo a ambos estremecerse y con sus brazos alrededor de el se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos guardados por años. Fue tan intenso ese abrazo que hacia que los cuerpos les estorbaran.

"No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado" susurró en su oído.

"Buenos días doctora Nakazawa, ¿no nos presenta?" fueron interrumpidos por otra joven, al parecer doctora también y mas o menos de la misma edad que ellos.

"Buenos días Harumi", saludó algo avergonzada por la situación "te presento a mi amigo Tsubasa Ozora, Tsubasa ella es Harumi Sato, mi compañera aquí en el hospital"

"Claro que se quien es él, pero no sabia que fueran amigos, y tan cercanos."

"Gusto en conocerte Harumi, Sanae y yo hemos sido muy amigos desde la primaria y ahora que regresé a Japón lo primero que hice fue venir a verla"

"¡Como es posible que no me dijeras que eres tan amiga del famoso Tsubasa Ozora!" exclamo sorprendida "no lo puedo creer Sanae, pero yo los dejo para que sigan hablando, si quieres tómate un rato libre yo te cubro"

"Gracias Harumi, no tardo mucho"

"Muy bien doctora Nakazawa, yo trayéndote tus panes favoritos ¿y que gano? El que me ocultes ante tus amigas, tendrás que pensar muy bien como me recompensaras por semejante ofensa"

"Déjate de payasadas Tsubasa, no te metas con una mujer desvelada, hambrienta y que sabe usar un bisturí"

"Tan brava como siempre. Tú ganas, ¿en donde podemos platicar y comernos estos deliciosos bocadillos?"

"Vamos al cuarto de descanso de los residentes, ahí nadie nos molestará."


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron al cuarto de descanso de los residentes, era una habitación grande, tenia tres literas, para que los seis residentes que siempre había cubriendo turnos en el hospital descansaran, así como una pequeña cocina donde preparaban sus alimentos, una sala de estudio y un baño. Todo para su mayor comodidad posible ya que les tocaban turnos de entre 36 y 48 horas a cada grupo.

"Así que aquí es tu pequeño bunker" expreso mientras inspeccionaba el lugar

"Yo lo llamaría mas bien nuestra fortaleza de la soledad, aquí nos escapamos del hospital para seguir haciendo cosas del hospital"

"¿Con que Superman? ¿Acaso la doctora Nakazawa quiere ponerme celoso?"

"Bueno quien no amaría a Superman cuando tiene la cara de Tom Welling"

Ese ultimo comentario no le agradó por lo que decidió cambiar de tema "A parte de Harumi, ¿cuantos doctores mas trabajan contigo?"

"Somos 6, dos hombres y cuatro mujeres, todos de diferentes especialidades pero no solo nos enfocamos en las propias sino que nos involucramos en todas para tener un conocimiento completo. Todos estamos a las ordenes de los titulares, ya ellos deciden quien los asiste durante el día o en determinado procedimiento"

"¿Hombres y mujeres comparten habitación? ¿Lo permite el hospital?"

"No solo lo permite, sino que es el hospital quien forma los grupos mixtos, yo no le veo ningún problema. ¿Acaso a ti te molestaría compartir habitación con una mujer?"

"Bueno no seria una molestia, mas bien me sentiría incomodo en algunas situaciones, tu sabes, como a la hora de cambiarte o que se yo, los hombres somos algo primitivos"

"En eso tienes razón, pero solo es cuestión de adaptarse y pues ante todo el respeto hacia el otro, aunque también se agradece tener algo agradable que ver en el día"

"¡Sanae!" exclamó escandalizado "¿Acaso tu espías a tus compañeros? ¿Que le paso a la jovencita tímida que deje la ultima vez que estuve en Japón? ¿Acaso te gustaría que ellos te vieran?"

"Primero que nada yo no espió a mis colegas, es algo inevitable verlos en ropa interior cuando compartes habitación, segundo, la jovencita tímida creció ahora es una doctora que tiene amplio conocimiento del cuerpo humano y no se avergüenza de el y tercero no me importa que ellos me vean porque no tienen ningún interés, aunque si fuera tu me preocuparía, pareces ser mas de su tipo, lo cual me recuerda los rumores que se escuchan sobre algunos futbolistas, es normal, siempre entre hombres, tanto tiempo juntos, solos..."

"¿Pero que quieres decir? Acaso que…"

"¿Que mis compañeros son homosexuales?, si, y que también se tiene la sospecha de varios futbolistas pero que debido al mundo en el que se manejan se les impide hablar con libertad sobre sus preferencias sexuales, aunque en mi opinión mientras haya amor no importa entre quienes se de, habiendo amor no puede existir nada malo. Debes poner más atención Tsubasa, eres soltero, sin ningún romance conocido..."

"Woooha un momento, si estoy soltero y no tengo ningún romance no es porque no me gusten las mujeres, sino porque yo estoy enamorado, mi corazón ya tiene dueña y nadie puede ocupar su lugar, ni compararse con ella. Es la mas bonita, la mas inteligente, tiene un gran corazón, es muy divertida, traviesa…"

"¿Tienes novia? ¿Porque no nos lo habías dicho?"

"Bueno, no es mi novia, aun" su mirada inquisidora lo amedrentaba

"¿Entonces?"

"Dije que estaba enamorado, ¡no que ella lo supiera!"

"Aaaaaaaaay Tsubasa, nunca vas a cambiar"

"Pero una vez que ella lo sepa te aseguro que nada nos separara"

"De eso estoy segura, una vez que te propones algo no hay quien te detenga, seguro que será la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, y solo porque tu la amas yo también la amare"

"Lo se de antemano, el resto de mis amigos la adoran desde hace tiempo"

No pudo evitar sentirse triste ante los comentarios de su mejor amigo, pero había algo en la mirada de el que la hacia estremecerse, que le decía que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

"Bueno basta ya de romance, ¿que trae al Capitán de la selección japonesa y del Barcelona al Hospital de Tokio?"

"Tu" soltó a quemarropa

"¿No estas algo grandecito para consultar a una pediatra?"

"Pero yo no vine a buscar a la doctora, sino a la mujer, a mi mejor amiga"

"Pues a ella tendrás que buscarla en otro lugar y en otra hora porque ahora esta muy ocupada con su trabajo"

La puerta se abrió de repente "Siento molestarlos chicos, pero el doctor Tanaka te esta buscando para que lleves al paciente de la 138 a radiología, necesitan esos estudios para proceder con la cirugía"

"Discúlpame Tsubasa, pero debo volver a mi trabajo, gracias por el café"

"Esta bien Sanae, ¡pero no te libraras de mi así de fácil!"

Mientras se dirigían al área de radiología iba pensando en su conversación con Tsubasa, su comportamiento era muy extraño, en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo nunca se comporto así, solo la vez que el y Kanda pelearon, no, no podía ser, era ridículo, después de tantos años era imposible, ¿porque tenia que aparecer así de nuevo? No tenia ningún derecho, había luchado mucho por esconder en el fondo de su corazón esos sentimientos.

De pronto recordó la ultima vez que estuvo en Japón, estaban los dos solos, el quería decirle algo, tenia la misma mirada que esta mañana cuando llego al hospital, inexplicable, llena de ternura, esperanza, ¿amor acaso? Pero ella no deseaba hacerse ninguna falsa ilusión, no lo soportaría y antes que el dijera algo le comento de la carta que le llego de la Universidad de Tokio, había alcanzado la mas alta calificación en los exámenes de admisión además de otorgarle una beca. Recordó como se transformó el rostro de el al oírla, y cuando ella le pregunto sobre lo que le iba a decir se limito a darle las gracias por su apoyo y a decirle que siempre serian amigos a pesar de la distancia.

¿Y si Tsubasa iba a confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso ella lo había echado a perder todo? Pero el no dio muestras de querer alguna relación con ella, además ella también tenia derecho a seguir su sueño. Tal vez esta seria una segunda oportunidad para los dos, pero el tenia que demostrar cuanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, luchar por su amor así como luchaba en cada partido de soccer, esta vez no la tendrás tan fácil Tsubasa pensó en sus adentros Sanae.

"¿Es mi imaginación o Tsubasa es algo mas que tu amigo?" Harumi la sacó de su ensimismamiento

"Que dices Harumi, nosotros solo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, y ahora que regreso a Japón vino a saludarme, eso es todo"

"¿Ah si? ¿Y porque lo dices en ese tono?"

"Ok yo siempre estuve enamorada de Tsubasa, pero el solo tiene cabeza para el fútbol, siempre ha sido así"

"Pues si te interesa mi opinión, yo vi otra cosa, el abrazo que se estaban dando los dos, la forma en que te ve ¡y lo que te dijo! Eso de que no te libraras de el me dan a entender otra cosa"

"Estas loca, ya vez lo que te pasa por no dormir en tu tiempo libre"

"Dirás misa pero se muy bien lo que vi. Oye ¿y si le pedimos su ayuda para la recolección de fondos?"

"¿Pero como nos podría ayudar Tsubasa?"

"No lo se, el tiene amigos muy famosos, podríamos pedirles que nos den algunas playeras autografiadas, o tal vez organizar una reunión para que den autógrafos y se tomen fotografías a cambio de donativos, o quizá..."

"¿Quizá que? Me das miedo cuando te quedas pensando de esa forma"

"¿Y si subastamos una cita con Tsubasa?"

"Queeeeeeee"

"Siiiiiii piénsalo bien", dijo emocionada "es un hombre muy atractivo y famoso, apuesto a que habría muchas mujeres dispuestas a pagar mucho dinero por tener una cita con el"

"Lo repito, estas loca, ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien"

"¿Porque? Acaso tienes celos de que alguien mas salga con tu "amigo" te aseguro que el haría por ti cualquier cosa que le pidieras"

"Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame con estas radiografías antes de que se moleste el Dr. Tanaka"

A.N. La fortaleza de la soledad era el lugar que preparo el papa de Superman para completar su formación y como un escape del mundo exterior.


	5. Chapter 5

Genzo ya tenia todo listo para partir a Shizuoka solo esperaba a Tsubasa quien estaba al teléfono, al parecer quería darle una sorpresa a Sanae.

"¿Y como te fue Romeo?"

"Pues bien, bastante extraño el reencuentro, no sabes lo que ha cambiado Sanae, ahora es una chica mas extrovertida, segura de si misma, lindísima como siempre, pero ahora tiene una personalidad arrolladora"

"¿Pero fue lo que esperabas? ¿Tus sentimientos siguen igual o cambiaron al verla?"

"Los sentimientos que tenia solo se hicieron mas fuertes, solo hasta que la vi caí en la cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado, de cuanto me hace falta, y el abrazo que me dio fue como si me hubiera vuelto la vida, como si algo se iluminara dentro de mi"

"Muy bien", dijo asustado "¿quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amigo Tsubasa?"

"Lo tienes frente a ti, es el amor que me ha transformado, he sido un idiota, siempre la he amado y ahora me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que he desperdiciado"

"Definitivo, eres un caso perdido ahora que idiota siempre has sido solo que ahora serás un idiota cursi, ¿Y a ella como la sentiste?"

"A pesar de que ha cambiado puedo jurarte que es la misma jovencita de quien me enamoré, pero creo que no me lo pondrá tan fácil, ¡pero a mi me encantan los retos!"

"Bueno tampoco es que ella iba a caer rendida a tus brazos inmediatamente, y menos después de tanto tiempo en que le has ocultado tus sentimientos, entonces, ¿cual es el siguiente paso?"

"Primero tengo que ir a mi casa, tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi familia, pero voy a regresarme en dos días, tengo que buscar un lugar para quedarme aquí"

"Los dioses deben amarte, en la mañana me enteré que el departamento del fondo fue desocupado, que te parece si antes de irnos hablamos con el administrador del edificio"

"Estupendo, vamos de una vez"

Hicieron el contrato del arrendamiento, el acuerdo era por dos meses que era el tiempo aproximado que pasarían en Japón, le pidieron total discreción al administrador para evitar que se filtrara la información a los medios y sobre todo porque era una sorpresa para Sanae.

Partieron inmediatamente después a Shizuoka, Tsubasa iba cargado de regalos para sus padres pero sobre todo para su hermano Daichi, era la única forma que veía para compensarlos por su ausencia, sabia que a ellos no les importaba lo material, bueno a Daichi le encantaban los regalos, pero para el era también una forma de compartir todo lo que la vida le había dado.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, el tren bala le hacia honor a su nombre, además era mucho mas agradable que hacer el viaje en autobús o en coche. Al arribar a la estación ya los esperaban los padres de Tsubasa, Daichi corrió a abrazarlo, adoraba a su hermano y le encantaba tenerlo cerca se iba a encargar de que disfrutara al máximo su estancia en la ciudad pues hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en casa.

Dejaron a Genzo en su mansión, no sin antes hacerlo prometer que los acompañaría a cenar, al llegar a su casa Tsubasa se sintió feliz al ver que no habían cambiado su cuarto, seguía intacto, lleno de recuerdos, de sueños. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad, era su hermano.

"¿Tsubasa te ayudo a desempacar?"

"Claro enano, ya se que te encanta husmear en mis cosas pero sobre todo ¿quieres ver que te traje verdad?"

"Bueno, para que me malacostumbras"

"Veamos que trae esta maleta, aquí tenemos el uniforme nuevo del Barcelona, también un I phone, unos juegos de video, y una invitación para el próximo campamento de verano para niños talento de futbol en Barcelona"

"¡En serio! ¿Voy a poder asistir a ese campamento?"

"Tendrás que pedir permiso y portarte bien pero no creo que haya problema, podremos pasar todo el verano juntos, ¿que te parece?"

"¡Genial! deja que se lo muestre a mis compañeros, no me lo van a creer. Capitán, ¿que tiene esta caja?"

"No no no la abras…." Demasiado tarde, el curioso chiquillo ya había descubierto su más grande secreto

"¿Un anillo? Se parece a los que usan las mujeres que se van a casar. ¿Acaso piensas dárselo a alguien?"

"Es para alguien muy especial, espero dárselo muy pronto cuando ella acepte ser mi esposa, pero ¿por lo pronto me guardarías el secreto?"

"Claro, ya veras que a Sanae le va a encantar"

"¿Como sabes que es para Sanae?"

"Pues para quien mas sería, además yo quiero que sea para Sanae, la quiero mucho, es muy divertida y no le molesta jugar conmigo, también es muy inteligente y le gusta el futbol y los dinosaurios, si tu te casas con ella nunca te vas a aburrir, además mis sobrinos serian realmente guapos"

"¿Pero de donde sacas tantas cosas enano?, ¿y de cuando acá tú paseas con Sanae?"

"¿Acaso te pones celoso capitán?" también su hermano bromeaba sobre lo mismo "Sanae y yo somos amigos, ella nos visita cada vez que viene a Shizuoka, se pasa horas platicando con mamá, me acompaña a mis entrenamientos, me ayuda con mi tarea y también nos gusta ir al museo de historia natural, ella es grandiosa. Y su mama prepara las mejores galletas de nuez que puedas probar, pero no se lo digas a mamá por favor" lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

"Si tu guardas mi secreto yo guardo el tuyo y tal vez puedas ayudarme a que Sanae me quiera"

"Oh pero ella te ama, siempre esta hablando de ti y de lo grandioso que eres y mama dice que cuando no puedes dejar de hablar de alguien es porque estas enamorado"

"¿Porque no dejamos ese tema por la paz y vemos que tanto han mejorado tus tiros?"

"Bien, me cambio y te espero en el jardín"

Practicaron un rato sus pases y dribles hasta que llego Genzo para practicar los tiros libres y los penales.

"Muy bien ustedes tres, vengan a lavarse que la cena ya esta lista"

Cuando todos estaban cenando Tsubasa les comentó del campamento al que había invitado a su hermano, era una gran oportunidad para que mostrara su talento y sobre todo para que aprendiera cosas nuevas sobre el futbol europeo. Natsuko estuvo de acuerdo en que asistiera, siempre y cuando mejorara sus calificaciones y fuera mas ordenado con sus cosas.

"Señora Ozora, debo felicitarla por su cena, es realmente deliciosa, ya tenia yo muchas ganas de probar una verdadera comida casera"

"Gracias Genzo, debe ser difícil para ustedes vivir solos y preparar sus propias comidas, sobre todo para ti ya que Tsubasa tiene a Leticia para que le prepare sus antojos"

"¡Pero no se compara con tu comida mama!"

"Gracias hijo, quizá lo que les falta a ustedes dos es casarse, necesitan una esposa que cuide de ustedes, que los consienta, que les haga compañía, además ya están grandes y ¡yo quiero nietos!"

Ambos casi se atragantan con sus bocados "Dígaselo a su hijo señora, ya que a el no le conocemos ningún romance, por mi parte yo tengo quien se encargue de cada cosa, solo espero que nunca se conozcan entre si"

"Jajajajaja que ocurrente eres Genzo"

"Lo peor de todo es que no es broma mamá, yo no tendré ninguna relación pero Genzo tiene de mas"

"Pero señora, donde encontraríamos una mujer tan maravillosa, hasta donde se usted ya esta casada y no tiene hijas, solo se le ocurrió tener este par de barbajanes privándonos a los hombres de alguien que le heredara tan buen sazón"

"Eres un adulador, pero quizá yo podría presentarles alguna joven encantadora que pueda conquistar su corazón"

"Pero mamá que culpa tienen esas pobres chicas, si conocen a Genzo van a salir huyendo luego nos vas a crear mala fama a los demás"

"Muy gracioso Tsubasa, tu siempre siendo el bien portado, además como tu corazón ya tiene dueña, que te importan los demás"

"Silencio Genzo no ves que es un secreto", dijo Daichi.

"Muy bien ustedes tres, ¿pueden explicarme lo que esta pasando?"


	6. Chapter 6

Todos se quedaron callados ante la pregunta de la señora Ozora, no pensaron que la conversación fuera a dar ese giro, ni siquiera había imaginado en decírselo a su familia, no aun, sino hasta que fuera un hecho.

"Todo es una broma de Genzo, con tal de zafarse dice cualquier cosa"

"¿Y porque Daichi mencionó que es un secreto?"

"Ay por Dios Tsubasa, pareces un niño, porque no le dices de una vez a tu mamá que estas enamorado, que si bien regresaste para jugar con la selección tu principal motivo es venir por ella"

"Esta bien hijo, si no quieres decirme, pero estaré aquí para ti cuando estés listo, soy tu madre y solo quiero lo mejor para ti"

"Gracias mamá. Cuando sea algo seguro tu serás la primera en saberlo"

"No se preocupe señora Ozora, yo le puedo dar una lista de todas mis fans para que decida con quien me quedo, confío en su buen juicio"

"Ni se te ocurra Genzo, no quiero que mi mamá tenga pesadillas ya bastante mal la paso yo con todas tus confesiones como para que alguien mas sufra"

"Creo que esta vez Tsubasa tiene razón, no porque vaya a tener pesadillas, sino porque en realidad a quien quiero conocer y tendré un gran gusto por tratar como a una hija será a la mujer que escojas para pasar el resto de tu vida, aquella de quien no puedas dejar de hablar ni de pensar, quien te haga sonreír sin razón, la que será la madre de tus hijos, no a jovencitas que no saben lo que quieren o que solo ven en ti a alguien famoso, sino aquella que vea el hombre maravilloso que en realidad eres"

"Gracias señora por sus hermosas palabras"

"Sabes que te quiero como a un hijo Genzo y me encantaría verte feliz, al igual que a Tsubasa y Daichi. Pero ya fue mucha platica, ¿ahora quien va a lavar los platos?"

Después de haber terminado con la limpieza, quedaron de acuerdo para comer al día siguiente en la mansión Wakabayashi además aprovecharían para seguir practicando sus tiros, pues a pesar de ser titulares indiscutibles en la selección y en sus equipos, no querían que existiera la mas mínima duda de porque los habían elegido.

Recostado sobre su cama seguía pensando en ella, al igual que todas las noches, repasaba una y otra vez la escena de su abrazo, los sentimientos que le había provocado, solo esperaba que le gustara la sorpresa que le había preparado.

Por su parte Sanae apenas y había dormido un par de horas, el choque que hubo entre un camión de carga y un autobús había causado gran cantidad de heridos, lo único bueno es que en tres horas más terminaba su turno y volvería a su casa para descansar el mayor tiempo posible.

Estaba terminando los reportes médicos de las victimas del accidente cuando un joven llego a la recepción preguntando por ella. El muchacho traía un arreglo de flores, eran unas gerberas en un hermoso jarrón.

"¿Doctora Nakazawa?"

"Si dígame"

"Esto es para usted, solo firme aquí de recibido"

Sus compañeras inmediatamente fueron a su lado, un detalle de esos era muy raro en el hospital, ahora querían saber quien se las había enviado.

_Hoy me sorprendí a mi mismo sonriendo sin ninguna razón… entonces me di cuenta que estaba pensando en ti._

_Espero que estas flores alegren tu día, como tu recuerdo alegra el mío._

Ningún nombre, ninguna firma, nada que indicara quien había tenido ese detalle con ella, tenia muchos amigos pero ella siempre se había encargado de alejarlos cuando sentía que su cariño por ella iba hacia un interés mayor, así que no podía ser alguno de ellos, no se atreverían a poner en riesgo su amistad; la otra opción era Tsubasa. ¿Acaso ese cabeza de balón podría tener un detalle de ese tipo con ella? No claro que no, solo eran amigos y las palabras de la tarjeta dan a entender otras intenciones. Pero el día anterior, cuando se reencontraron después de tanto tiempo ella lo había sentido raro, pero ella se lo había atribuido a todo el tiempo que pasaron sin verse aunque ahora eso no parecía tener sentido.

"Muy bien Sanae, suéltalo, ¿quien te mando esas flores? ¿Porque nos ocultaste que tenias un pretendiente?"

"Pero si yo no salgo con nadie, además la tarjeta no viene firmada, esta hecha en computadora por lo que no puedo reconocerlo por la letra"

"¡Apuesto a que son de Tsubasa!" exclamó emocionada

"Claro que no"

"¿Y porque estas tan segura?"

"Pues porque lo conozco, el solo tiene cabeza para el futbol"

"Ayer no lo parecía, si tan solo alguien me mirara de la forma en que el te ve a ti" suspiró

"Mejor ponte a ayudarme con los expedientes que ya me quiero ir a mi casa"

Entre las dos terminaron con los expedientes y las ultimas rondas a los pacientes.

"Por fin, creí que nunca íbamos a terminar"

"Ya se, estos turnos son criminales, por lo menos tendremos tres días antes de volver"

"Si, pero yo aun tengo que presentarme en la facultad y entregar unos trabajos"

"¿Y a que hora vives?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Si, te la pasas metida en el hospital, y si no estas estudiando o en la facultad, no tienes vida social, vaya ni siquiera sales con nosotras alguna vez. ¿Porque te escondes? ¿A que le tienes miedo?"

"Yo no le temo a nada, si no tengo tiempo para socializar es por mi trabajo y mis estudios, esa es mi prioridad, por eso le dedico todos mis esfuerzos"

"Espero que lo que digas sea verdad, a mi me puedes engañar pero no a ti misma, y deseo que todo lo hagas porque es tu pasión, no por miedo a enamorarte o a que te rompan el corazón, solo date cuenta que una carrera es una cosa maravillosa, pero no sirve para acurrucarte sobre ella en las noches"

Súbitamente le dio un abrazo a su amiga, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba, que alguien le mostrara las cosas como son.

"Gracias por todo, pensaré en lo que me dijiste"

"Nos vemos en tres días, cuídate"

Cada una se fue por su lado, Harumi pensando en la forma de ayudar a su amiga y Sanae en las flores que le habían mandado, ¿acaso era esta una señal? ¿Estaría dispuesta a darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor?

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Tsubasa? Solo has podido anotarme dos goles en toda la mañana"

"Es que no quiero humillarte antes de que me des de comer"

"Por cierto ya es hora de que vayas por Daichi a la escuela, y por tu mamá para que podamos comer, pero báñate primero"

Pasaron toda la tarde platicando sus andanzas en Europa y practicando más tiros, solo que esta vez el goleador fue Daichi.


	7. Chapter 7

Genzo se quedo unos días mas en Shizuoka, mientras Tsubasa regresaba a Tokio para pasar sus últimos días libres con Sanae, antes de que se concentraran con la selección.

Se instaló en el departamento que había rentado, después de arreglar todo decidió ir de compras, necesitaba comprar todo para prepararle una cena a Sanae, solo esperaba que a ella le agradara su sazón como a sus amigos.

Yukari le informó que Sanae se había ido a la facultad, regresaría hasta en la tarde, por lo que le dejó una nueva sorpresa en su habitación mientras el iba a preparar todo para la cena, ese pequeño detalle le había costado cobrar algunos favores, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderlo el hecho de todo lo que podía hacer con la fama que había ganado.

Estaba muy cansada, aun no se recuperaba del trabajo del hospital y había tenido que ir a clases, entregar trabajos y hacer una investigación para la siguiente semana, lo único que deseaba era tomar un baño caliente y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Al llegar a casa leyó una nota de Yukari informándole que saldría con Ryo, que no la esperara y que habían dejado un paquete para ella, lo había puesto sobre su cama.

Entró a su cuarto y vio una caja sobre su cama, era algo grande y tenía una rosa y una tarjeta:

BUT OF ALL THESE FRIENDS AND LOVERS  
THERE IS NO ONE COMPARES WITH YOU  
AND THESE MEMORIES LOSE THEIR MEANING  
WHEN I THINK OF LOVE AS SOMETHING NEW  
THOUGH I KNOW ILL NEVER LOSE AFFECTION  
FOR PEOPLE AND THINGS THAT WENT BEFORE  
I KNOW ILL OFTEN STOP AND THINK ABOUT THEM  
IN MY LIFE I LOVE YOU MORE

_Se que son tus favoritos, espero que algún día podamos escucharlos juntos._

No podía creerlo, era la discografía completa de The Beatles, venia tanto en discos de vinil como su edición remasterizada en Cd, uno de los discos de vinil venia autografiado por los cuatro integrantes del grupo. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, no lo podía creer, ¿quien podía darle un regalo de ese tipo? Era simplemente un tesoro, muy pocas personas sabían de su gusto y admiración hacia ese grupo, además estaba el mensaje que escribió en la tarjeta, _el amor no era algo nuevo_, y sobre todo _en mi vida te amo más que a nadie._

Olvidó por completo su cansancio el perfume de la rosa invadía sus sentidos e inmediatamente se puso a escuchar sus discos, era maravilloso todo lo que esas canciones la hacían sentir, todo lo que le recordaban, y como cada una ponía en su cabeza la imagen de Tsubasa, el también compartía la misma afición, aunque no en la misma escala, ella era mas bien una fanática.

Cantaba y bailaba por todo el departamento, hasta que un golpe en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad.

"Quien se atreve a molestarme"

Al abrir la puerta se topó con la sonrisa que la hacia olvidarse de todos sus enojos "Hola Sanae, ¿interrumpo algo?"

"¿Tsubasa?" abrió la puerta para que entrara, sorprendida "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Pues vengo a visitarte, y a presentarme con mis vecinas"

"¿Vecinas?"

"Si, acabo de alquilar el departamento de al lado, creo que nuestros balcones están juntos también."

"Pero porque rentaste ese departamento, ¿no se supone que vives en Barcelona?"

"Así es, pero resulta que voy a estar dos meses en Japón y como los entrenamientos son durante la mañana pues debía buscar un lugar donde pasar mis noches, este estaba disponible y pues lo renté"

"¿Y no pudiste rentar alguno mas lujoso, que vaya de acuerdo al mejor jugador del mundo?

"No" también lo negó con la cabeza, "a mi eso no me importa, además así puedo estar cerca de ti, ¿acaso te molesta mi presencia? ¡Y yo que venia a invitarte a cenar!"

"Claro que no me molestas tonto, solo que me toma por sorpresa, nunca pensé que algún día viviríamos cerca"

"Bueno pues así de inesperada es la vida, ¿entonces? ¿Aceptas mi invitación?"

"Estoy hecha una facha, ¿a donde iríamos?"

"No tienes que cambiarte, cenaremos en mi departamento, ¡yo mismo cociné!" dijo orgulloso

"Tengo que verlo yo misma, deja apago la música y nos vamos."

"¿Acaso estas escuchando a los Beatles?"

"Eh si, pero ya vámonos que tengo mucha hambre, solo espero que cocines tan bien como juegas al futbol"

Al entrar al departamento el aroma de la comida invadió a Sanae, no se había dado cuenta que tenia 12 horas sin probar bocado, eso era lo peor de ser medico, las interminables jornadas sin comer, y aunque ya se había acostumbrado era en momentos como este que no se explicaba como había sobrevivido a todo eso. La mesa estaba puesta y Tsubasa le detuvo la silla para que tomara asiento mientras él servía la cena.

"No puedo creer que tú hayas preparado esto"

"¡Tengo mis talentos ocultos!"

"¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar?"

"Bueno, siempre me ha gustado comer bien, y tomé un curso en la escuela de gastronomía de Barcelona, además Leticia me ha enseñado muchos trucos, pero debo confesarte que no cocino para cualquiera"

"¿Quien es Leticia?" trató de no sonar celosa

"Es una señora que trabaja para mi, se encarga de tener mi casa en orden, ya sabes, la comida, enviar ropa a la tintorería, contratar al personal de limpieza y ponerme en orden, no es que tenga muchos problemas, soltero, sin novia ni amigos parranderos su trabajo es bastante fácil. Ella y su nieta viven conmigo aunque raras veces las veo"

"¿Ella cuida de su nieta?"

"Si, su hija murió siendo madre soltera, ella es el único pariente que tiene la niña, mi representante me la recomendó hace unos meses, hace muy bien su trabajo no me puedo quejar"

"Es muy noble de tu parte dejarlas vivir contigo, no cualquiera lo haría"

"Apuesto a que tu harías lo mismo, pero mejor cuéntame como te fue en el hospital, ¿algún caso interesante?"

Pues nada fuera de lo normal, solo un accidente que dejo muchos lesionados por lo que se nos multiplicó el trabajo, y ahora tenemos pendiente la recolección de fondos para los niños con cáncer pero aun no sabemos como lo vamos a lograr.

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, solo tienes que pedirlo, además puedo pedirles favores tanto a mis amigos del Barcelona como a los de la selección, ya es hora de cobrarle algo a Wakabayash"

"Gracias, en cuanto tengamos algo definido te voy a tomar la palabra"

Continuaron la velada platicando de nada y a la vez de todo, el simple hecho de estar juntos los hacia sentirse bien, se olvidaban de todo a su alrededor, como si no existiera nadie mas en el mundo, se sentían como en casa. Al terminar la cena Sanae se ofreció a ayudarle con los platos sucios a lo que él se negó, aun les faltaba el postre, pero ese tendrían que ir por el a una tienda de pasteles que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su edificio.

"Me da por favor dos pastelitos de chocolate con crema bavaria", ordenó "espero que siga siendo tu favorito" le dijo a Sanae con una mirada irresistible.

"Si gracias" contestó apenada

"¿Quieres que nos lo comamos aquí, o vamos a la plaza, o mientras caminamos de regreso a casa?"

"Me gusta la idea de la plaza, pero solo un rato porque estoy muy cansada"

"Por supuesto, vamos"

Era increíble de todo lo que podían hablar, los temas parecían no tener fin, si por teléfono hablaban por horas ahora que estaban frente a frente parecía que no tendrían fin. Tsubasa le ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos, la excusa fue que era algo tarde y no deseaba que nadie le faltara al respeto, claro que sus razones a ella no le importaban pues lo que deseaba era tenerlo cerca.

Al llegar a su piso se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Harumi, al parecer la había ido a buscar pero como tampoco estaba Yukari decidió irse.

"Miren nada mas lo que trajo el gatito, ahora entiendo porque no quieres salir con nosotras, si tienes que elegir entre el capitán de la selección japonesa y un grupo de residentes cansadas. Felicidades Tsubasa, al parecer eres el único que puede sacar de su encierro a la doctora Nakazawa"

"No me dijiste que vendrías" quiso justificarse

"Solo quería pedirte el numero de Tsubasa, ¿le comentaste mi idea para recaudar fondos?"

"¡Claro que no!" expresó asustada "es una locura"

"Una locura que nos puede dar el dinero que necesitamos, además la última palabra la tiene él, no creo que se niegue si tú se lo pides", dijo juguetona "además es por los niños"

"¿Me puedes explicar tu idea Harumi?" preguntó intrigado, después de todo que seria tan terrible como para que se lo ocultara su amiga

"Te vas a arrepentir Tsubasa" advirtió Sanae

"No lo asustes" intervino Harumi "Claro que si te lo explico, con mucho gusto, pero primero dime, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Sanae? Sin importar el sufrimiento, dolor o vergüenza que puedas pasar"

Tragó saliva "Por supuesto"

"¿Podrías convencer a tus amigos que nos ayuden también con esta causa?"

"Sin duda alguna"

"¿Son todos solteros?"

Se sobresaltó "¿Eh? Bueno si, todos"

"¡Estupendo!", aplaudió con ganas "te informo que tus amigos y tu participarán en una subasta de solteros, las personas ofertarán por internet para tener una cita con el jugador que mas les agrade, obviamente la ganadora será aquella que ofrezca mas"

"Queeeeeeeeee"

"Lo que escuchaste amigo, solo necesito que me des los nombres de tus amigos que también participaran para ponernos de acuerdo con la fecha en que grabaran sus presentaciones que subiremos a internet para que los vean"

Sanae solo atinó a responder "Te lo dije"

"El lunes los veré a todos en la concentración, déjame hablar con ellos y te confirmo nombres y fechas. Después de todo es por los niños"

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Tsubasa, yo los dejo, aun tengo muchas cosas que arreglar"

"Hasta luego Harumi"

"Que pases buenas noches"

"Buenas noches a ti también Tsubasa, muchas gracias por todo"

"Por nada Sanae, sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejó a ambos suspirando por algo mas"

_A.N. El texto de la tarjeta es un fragmento de la canción In my life del disco Rubber Soul de los Beatles._


	8. Chapter 8

A pesar de que se despertó temprano había tenido un descanso muy placentero, al parecer todo lo que necesitaba para dormir bien era un beso de buenas noches del amor de su vida, si eso le provocaba un beso en la mejilla, que no le causaría un beso en la boca, o hacerle el amor toda la noche, decidió salir a correr antes de que sus pensamientos tomaran otro rumbo.

Al salir de su departamento se topó con Sanae, estaba hermosa como siempre, iba a la facultad, debía aprovechar al máximo su tiempo libre antes de volver al trabajo del hospital.

"Buenos días doctora Nakazawa"

"Buenos días capitán, a que se debe que hayas amanecido tan contento"

"Dormí muy bien y tuve unos sueños maravillosos, gracias por preguntar. ¿Vas a la universidad tan temprano?"

"Si, mis clases empiezan hasta dentro de tres horas, pero tengo pendiente una investigación por lo que quiero aprovechar el tiempo"

"¿Y hasta que hora estarás en la universidad?"

"Termino a las 2:30 ¿porque?"

"¿Me acompañarías a comer?"

"Me vas a echar a perder Tsubasa, me estas consintiendo demasiado"

"No me culpes, solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, entonces paso por ti a las 2:30", sus peticiones siempre las acompañaba de una sonrisa que la derretía "que tengas una bonita mañana"

"Tu también Tsubasa"

Corriendo por las calles de Tokio pensaba en algún nuevo detalle para su amada Sanae, además de preparar todo para pasar la tarde juntos, tenia que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

También pensaba a cuales de sus amigos les pediría ayuda para la subasta, pero sobre todo como los iba a convencer de participar – las cosas que hace uno cuando este enamorado- pensaba. Decidió hablar con su representante y contarle lo de la subasta, para que contactara a los representantes de sus amigos y estos los convencieran de participar con el pretexto de ser una causa benéfica y que ayudaría a la publicidad de la selección.

"Me parece una buena idea Tsubasa, ese evento nos dará buena publicidad, dame los nombres de quienes quieres que participen para comunicarme con sus representantes, les diré que fue a petición del hospital, ya si se ponen difíciles pues no quedara mas que decirles que fue tu idea, solo espero que no se molesten"

"Y si se enojan pues que se enojen, yo ya di mi palabra y ellos me deben muchos favores, es hora de que devuelvan algo. Bueno en quienes he pensado para participar son Genzo Wakabayashi, Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, ¡éste si me va a matar!, Ryo Ishizaki que al igual que Genzo me deben muchas, Jun Misugi y Aoi Shingo, no creo que con estos últimos tengas problema alguno, Jun como medico no se negará a ayudar y Aoi es tan despistado que ni sabrá en que se esta metiendo"

"Muy bien, yo me comunico inmediatamente con sus representantes, y también con el señor Katagiri para acoplarnos con horarios y fechas para el evento, por cierto, también me gustaría hablar con las organizadoras para ofrecerles mi ayuda con la logística del evento, ¿podríamos reunirnos esta noche?"

"Por mi no hay ningún problema, solo tendría que preguntarles a Harumi y Sanae, ¿pero tu estas en Japón?"

"En Osaka y puedo verlos esta noche en Tokio, que tal a las 8:30 en el Marble Lounge del Hotel Hilton"

"Bueno déjame hablar con mis amigas y en un rato te devuelvo la llamada"

Harumi estaba encantada, no podía creer todo lo que Tsubasa y seguro que con la ayuda de su representante el evento seria todo un éxito. Por otro lado Sanae estaba algo nerviosa, este era el momento de entrar en el mundo de Tsubasa, un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella, se había encerrado tanto en su burbuja del hospital que ahora le daba miedo salir e interactuar con personas distintas a las de su círculo. Aceptó la invitación a cenar con la condición de cancelar la comida con Tsubasa, necesitaría tiempo para arreglarse, lo cual Tsubasa aceptó a regañadientes.

Por la tarde parecía un adolescente, se metió a bañar desde temprano y aun seguía con la toalla atada a la cintura sin poder decidir que traje usar; al otro lado del pasillo Sanae se encontraba en la misma situación, solo que ella contaba con la ayuda incondicional de su amiga Harumi.

Al fin se decidió por un traje gris Oxford y una camisa blanca con rayas azules, salió apresurado del departamento rápidamente regreso, no se había dado cuenta que olvidó ponerse zapatos. Harumi usaba un vestido corto negro y Sanae uno color vino, strapless de ¾ de largo, con su cabello suelto se veía realmente hermosa, Tsubasa estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo bella que estaba entonces cayó en la cuenta que si no actuaba rápido cualquier hombre podría llevársela.

"Cierra la boca Tsubasa, no te vaya a entrar alguna mosca", comentó Harumi

"Eh a perdón, es que se ver muy guapas, voy a ser la envidia de todos los clientes del restaurante, mejor vámonos, si no llegaremos tarde"

Al salir del departamento se toparon con Genzo, quien había decidido viajar a Tokio antes debido a una llamada de su representante, presentía que de tras de todo eso estaba Tsubasa.

"Vaya, que elegantes todos, donde es la fiesta y ¿porque nadie me invitó?"

"Tenemos una reunión en el Hilton" contesto sin querer dar muchas explicaciones

"Pues que se diviertan pero antes abre tu departamento para que pueda instalarme"

"Ten mis llaves, ¡nada mas no uses mis cosas!" advirtió

"Ok ya hablaremos cuando regreses, quien diría que el seriecito de Tsubasa saldría al mismo tiempo con este par de bellezas"

"No seas idiota Genzo"

"¿Anego? ¿Eres tu?"

"¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar Anego! no se te olvide que soy doctora y se usar un bisturí"

"Estar hermosa, ¿así saludas a un viejo amigo? ¿Con amenazas?"

Los dos viejos amigos se abrazaron en medio del pasillo, felices de que en el fondo todos siguieran siendo los mismos.

"Basta de bienvenidas Genzo, se nos hace tarde"

"Permíteme Tsubasa, que aun no me presentan a esta joven tan linda"

"Doctora Harumi Sato, soy compañera y amiga de Sanae en el hospital de Tokio" se presentó sola

"Encantado de conocerte Harumi, me despido de ustedes pero espero que pronto podamos coincidir de nuevo", apenas se habían alejado un poco cuando giró y gritó "aaaaaaaa y cuídense de Tsubasa, ahí como lo ven con esa cara de niño bueno en realidad es un pervertido" lo dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento, sin darle oportunidad de replica a su amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Santiago Fernández tenía años trabajando como representante de deportistas, pero jamás había conocido a alguien como Tsubasa Ozora, la mayoría de los deportistas provenían de un estrato social humilde y usaban sus habilidades para tener una vida mejor, pero al momento de ganar fama se olvidaban de sus orígenes incluso del amor que en un principio profesaban por el deporte que les había dado tanto.

Pero ese no era el caso de Tsubasa Ozora, el no había crecido en las circunstancias del futbolista promedio, nunca tuvo carencias económicas, su familia era muy unida pero lo que mas lo destacaba sobre los demás era el amor que tenia por el futbol, tomaba muy en serio cada partido, estudiaba al rival y aprendía de él, pero ante todo disfrutaba lo que hacia, se notaba su felicidad cada vez que tocaba el balón, pensaba que Tsubasa no seria mas feliz que en un campo de juego, pero nuevamente el joven lo volvió a sorprender esa noche.

Lo vio llegar acompañado de dos hermosas mujeres, pero a una de ellas la veía en forma especial, seguro que era la chica de la que siempre hablaba, su gran amiga de la infancia, aunque el sospechaba algo mas, sospechas que fueron aclaradas al momento que los vio juntos.

"Lamento la tardanza Santiago, ellas son mis amigas las doctoras Sanae Nakazawa y Harumi Sato, las responsables del evento que te comenté"

"Gusto en conocerlas señoritas, Santiago Fernández a sus ordenes. Porque no ordenamos algún aperitivo mientras me explican ese plan que tienen en mente"

"Harumi es la de la idea, así que ella se explique"

"La idea es hacer presentaciones de cada uno de los jugadores, dando a conocer un poco de cada uno, no lo que todos sabemos de su vida como jugadores sino como personas y como seria la cita para la ganadora, publicaremos los videos en la pagina que creamos para que hagan sus ofertas sobre los participantes"

"De pronto me siento como un trozo de carne en un aparador" dijo preocupado

"Pero apuesto a que muchas mujeres pagarían lo que sea por llevarte a casa"

"¡Lo cual no es nada reconfortante Harumi!"

"Bueno me parece muy buena la idea" intervino Santiago "pero porque no organizamos también una cena baile de gala en donde se anuncien las ganadoras, con eso podremos aumentar la recaudación de fondos. Si ustedes me lo permiten, mi asistente se puede encargar de organizar la cena con todos sus detalles, ella es muy buena para eso"

"Anda, dales mas ideas, pero esta te la voy a cobrar"

"Jajajajajaja no puedo creer que el capitán de Japón le tenga miedo a las mujeres"

"Es que no sabes quien te puede comprar, que tal si es una psicópata como la que persigue a Genzo"

"¿Y que tal si es el amor de tu vida?"

"Bueno, ella no tiene que pagar por mí, con solo una palabra me tendría a su lado" lo dijo mientras miraba a Sanae

"Bueno Tsubasa, al comentar Santiago sobre el amor de tu vida no especificó genero, ¿que tal si no es ella sino el?"

"¡Y sigues con lo mismo! Doctora Nakazawa todavía que lo hago por ti, me asustas mas, ¿acaso estas celosa de que alguien mas pueda tener una cita conmigo?"

No esperaba esa respuesta de Tsubasa, pero no dejaba de pensar que en cierto punto tenia razón, en estos días juntos ella se había de cierta forma adueñado de Tsubasa, pero ahora muchas mujeres tendrían la oportunidad de conseguir una cita con él y seguramente las ofertas serian exorbitantes y ella jamás podría competir con eso, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que el saliera con alguien mas, pero no permitiría que el se diera cuenta de los celos que sentía.

"¿Celosa yo? Mas bien es preocupación por quien salga contigo, yo ya te conozco ¿pero esas pobres chicas soportaran que les hables de futbol todo el tiempo?"

"Apuesto que muchas aguantarían lo que fuera con tal de estar al lado de Tsubasa, al menos en eso confiamos, por si las dudas en tu video no comentes nada sobre futbol, recuerda que lo que queremos es reunir dinero, no perder fans"

"¿Y si mejor les doy un cheque?" trató de disuadirlas "En serio, pónganle la cantidad y con gusto se los doy con tal de evitar participar en esa subasta"

"Eso es imposible Tsubasa, tus compañeros decidieron ayudarnos con la única condición de que tu participes, al menos eso fue lo que todos los representantes me dijeron, que ellos no habían puesto objeción mas que tu participaras"

"Por Dios, esto no me gusta nada" pasó su mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación.

"De ti depende que esto sea un éxito ¿o acaso quieres fallarles a este hermoso par de señoritas?"

"Estoy a sus ordenes", dijo resignado "¡y aun así no me voy a ir al cielo!"

El resto de la velada la pasaron arreglando los detalles para el evento, la asistente del señor Fernández las contactaría para comenzar con las grabaciones de los videos y comenzar con la subasta.


	10. Chapter 10

Regresaron relativamente temprano a sus departamentos, debían dejar primero a Harumi y además al día siguiente tenían que reportarse al hospital, otro exhaustivo turno de 36 horas. Tsubasa no sabía que hacer pues ese día era el último antes de empezar la concentración con la selección pero estaría solo con Genzo y conociéndolo no iba a dejar de molestarlo con respecto a la subasta.

"Muy bien chicos yo aquí me quedo, váyanse derechito a sus departamentos ¡no quiero ninguna sorpresa de 9 meses!"

"Ay por Dios Harumi, ya deja de molestar o entonces si Tsubasa se va a arrepentir de ayudarnos con la recolección de fondos"

"Ok, ok pero mañana quiero todos los detalles"

"Buenas noches Harumi"

"Todos los días le pido a Dios que le de a la gente una amiga como Harumi, no quiero ser la única que sufra de esa forma"

"Jajajajajaja créeme Sanae yo no tengo una Harumi, pero tengo a Ryo y Genzo que si los comparamos son igual de aterradores"

"Tienes razón, no me vuelvo a quejar"

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en absoluto silencio, cada uno iba absorto en sus pensamientos, Sanae tratándose de hacerse a la idea de la cita de Tsubasa y éste preparándose psicológicamente tanto para la subasta como para el interrogatorio de Genzo, por lo visto esta noche no iba a dormir bien.

"Tsubasa, si no deseas participar lo entiendo, no quiero que te sientas incomodo ni obligado a hacerlo solo porque somos amigos"

"Yo te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, disculpa si me puse un poco gruñón y renuente a participar pero el problema es…", estaba avergonzado "bueno, yo en realidad nunca he tenido una cita". Estaba tan rojo que no se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a los ojos

"¿Estas bromeando verdad?"

"No, he salido con mujeres pero siempre ha sido o en terreno profesional o son compañeras de la universidad, pero nunca le he pedido una cita a alguna chica, ni le he llevado flores o he pasado a su casa por ella, en fin nada formal, lo mas parecido a una cita es cuando salgo contigo. Ahora fue el turno de Sanae para sonrojarse"

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

"Si pero yo no se que se dice o se hace en una, como tu lo dijiste, solo se hablar de futbol y no todas son como tu, perdón, nadie puede compararse contigo"

"No te puedo ser de mucha ayuda al respecto, entre la escuela y el trabajo, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que a las mujeres nos gusta que sean ustedes mismos, sin falsas poses y si a ella no le agrada lo mismo que a ti, entonces no es la adecuada, si no que podrían compartir"

"Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya, mañana tienes mucho trabajo, que pases buenas noches Sanae" se despidió con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, dejando a ambos temblando y deseando mas.

Al entrar en su departamento ya lo esperaba Genzo, por la cara que tenía no estaba muy contento que digamos.

"¿¡Algo que quieras compartir con la clase Tsubasa?"

"No lo se, ¿tengo algo que decir?"

"Quizás… ¡Algo relacionado con una subasta, de un hospital en el que casualmente trabaja Sanae y su amiga y donde nosotros somos los objetos a subastar!" gritó

"¿O sea que a ti también te lo pidieron?" dijo como si no supiera nada. "Esta noche fuimos a cenar con mi agente y me informó de la petición que les hizo el hospital de Tokio a través del señor Katagiri"

"¿Y aceptaste?"

"Pues no me quedo de otra, Santiago me dijo que todos habían condicionado su participación a la mía"

"Por cierto, como no contestas tu celular me han estado llamando a mi, Taro preguntando si sabia tu decisión, Ryo se siente el rey del mundo y quiere apostar a ver quien de todos logra la mayor oferta, Misugi alentándonos a participar, Aoi no tiene ni idea de que se trata pero que si es por ayudar el se anota y Kojiro dijo que te mataría, según él tu nos metiste en este lio, ¿tiene razón?"

"Ooooook a ti no puedo engañarte", se dejó caer en el sofá "la amiga de Sanae me pidió ayuda para realizar la recolección de fondos mediante una subasta de solteros famosos no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar y como los únicos solteros famosos que conozco son ustedes pues me tomé la libertad de pedirle ayuda a Katagiri y a Santiago y pues ellos han hecho lo demás"

"Entiendo que quieras quedar bien con Sanae, que es por ayudar a los niños lo cual me parece admirable y que conste que por eso lo estoy haciendo, ¿pero elegir a Ryo? ¿Estas en tus cabales?" preguntó incrédulo

"Ryo me debe muchas bromas y tomé esta como la posibilidad de venganza, y quien sabe, ¡quizá hasta Yukari ofrezca algo por él!"

"Bueno, al parecer nos divertiremos un poco, solo espero que mi acosadora no se entere de la subasta, si no estoy frito. Y hablando de acosadores, cumplí con el encargo que me dejaste, pero que habrías hecho si no nos topamos en el camino, yo no tengo llaves de tu departamento"

"Sabia que entrarías de todas formas, tienes habilidad para eso, deberías dedicarte a ser cerrajero o ladrón de casas cuando te retires del futbol"

"Deja de molestarme sabes que tengo muchos secretos tuyos, no te conviene tenerme en contra"

"Tienes razón, mejor vamos a dormir antes de que diga mas cosas"

Mientras tanto Sanae estaba en su habitación, contemplando el nuevo regalo que le habían dejado, era una caja con orquídeas blancas y la figura en porcelana de un ángel de la guarda, ella pensaba que ese día no recibiría ningún obsequio puesto que ni en la mañana ni al regresar de la universidad encontró algo, pero en parte la tarjeta que le dejó explicaba el porque del regalo nocturno.

_Que este ángel te brinde dulces sueños como me los da tu recuerdo y que cuide de ellos hasta que pueda hacerlo yo mismo._

_Que descanses Princesa._


	11. Chapter 11

"_Eres muy hermosa"_

_Ella se estremeció cuando el calor de su mano rozó su piel, apenas registró sus palabras cuando sus ojos volvieron a la deriva. La vista de su torso desnudo le daba escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo y ella tenia que pelear con sus deseos mientras lo admiraba con fascinación._

_Había un gran contraste entre sus cuerpos, las formas, las texturas, el era rudo mientras ella era tan suave, ella tenia curvas donde el era plano, su piel era bronceada comparándola con la de ella, tan distintos y sin embargo encajaban en una perfecta armonía._

_Deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros, sentía crecer su excitación junto con el calor que emanaba de su piel a través de la fina tela de su bata. Masajeo suavemente los músculos tensos de sus hombros y su espalda, subiendo y bajando hasta llegar al extremo de la cinta de satín que utilizaba para cerrar su bata. El deseo volvía torpes sus dedos y el nudo no cedía. Gimió su frustración contra su mejilla quería ver que lo que había paralizado su intento de quitarle la bata._

"_Tiene doble nudo Tsubasa, solo lo estas haciendo peor" dijo Sanae, tratando de evitar transmitir los temblores de su cuerpo a su voz._

"¿_Doble nudo?" preguntó incrédulo, sus ojos barrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, notaba como el calor viajaba a su rostro y con una sonrisa en su rostro comentó "Cariño si es tu intención mantenerme alejado hubieras considerado ponerle doble nudo a tu ropa interior"_

_Su guiño la hizo ganar confianza para confesar su verdad "no estoy usando ropa interior"_

"_Con cuidado Tsubasa, o lo puedes romper" advirtió Sanae_

"_Esa es la idea"_

_No supo de donde sacó la calma para ponerse a deshacer el nudo que Tsubasa había apretado más en sus vanos intentos por deshacerlo. Al fin cedió el segundo nudo, dejando la túnica abierta, deslizándola por los hombros mientras daba fervientes besos a lo largo de su cuello desnudo, bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos. Con un gruñido de frustración emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia arriba, de vuelta a su cuello, su barbilla, hasta mezclar sus alientos. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse, su deseo por ella era tan fuerte que su cuerpo dolía, pero no quería apresurar el momento. En cierta forma el estaba tan asustado como ella, ¿que tal si era demasiado tosco en el calor del momento? ¿Que pasaría si a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el la lastimaba? ¿Que pasaría si con todo lo que hiciera ella no disfrutaba?_

"¿_Te gustaron los besos que te di hace rato?" preguntó en un ronco susurro, gimiendo cuando su lengua se deslizó para humedecer su labio inferior, observó como en sus labios se formaba un si. "Bien" dijo con satisfacción, "porque voy a besarte ahora y no voy a detenerme"_

"_Tsubasa"_

_Su voz estaba sin aliento, confundida, excitada, sonaba justamente como se sentía. Su lengua jugaba en su oído interno y sopló suavemente colocando su cuerpo con más fuerza contra el suyo, se estremeció al sentir toda la longitud de su cuerpo._

La alarma sonó 7:30 am hora de levantarse para salir a correr, parecía un complot, cuando no era Genzo era la alarma, ¿será que algún día sus sueños se harían realidad?

De mala gana se puso de pie, para tomar algo ligero antes de comenzar con sus ejercicios, para su sorpresa Genzo ya se encontraba despierto.

"Buenos días Genzo" saludo Tsubasa con una cara de pocos amigos

"¿No dormiste bien Tsubasa, o acaso te volvieron a interrumpir en uno de tus sueños? Ahora no me puedes culpar a mi" respondió al capitán mientras mordía su pan tostado con mermelada.

"Lo siento, solo que no dormí bien, será mejor que vaya a correr para despejarme un poco, nos vemos al rato".

Tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza, las eliminatorias, Sanae, el torneo amistoso, Sanae, la famosa subasta, Sanae, sentía que iba a volverse loco, tenia que confesarle sus sentimientos pero aun dudaba si era algo pronto, no quería asustarla, o estropear su amistad, tenía que demostrarle cuan fuertes eran sus sentimientos, demostrarle que cuidaría de su corazón con su propia vida "solo espero que no me lleve tanto tiempo si no voy a volverme loco"

No esperaba toparse con ellos al volver a su departamento, solo esperaba que Genzo no les hubiera dicho que el era el culpable de su participación en la subasta.

"A caso la concentración de la selección es en mi departamento" dijo Tsubasa mientras saludaba a sus amigos, Taro, Kojiro y Ryo estaban sentados en su sala platicando, "no es que me queje pero se me hace raro verlos aquí" espérenme un momento en lo que me doy un baño.

"¿Creen que sospeche algo?" pregunto Kojiro al verlo alejarse

"Claro que no, es muy despistado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que siente por Sanae, menos se dará cuenta de lo que planeamos" respondió Genzo.

"¿No se molestará con nosotros?" preguntó Taro

"Pues tiene dos trabajos, enojarse y contentarse, además no tendría porque molestarse, todo lo hacemos por él".

Interrumpiendo a Taro comenta Ryo "Bueno, bueno, ya nos preocuparemos en su momento por la reacción de Tsubasa, mientras pongámonos de acuerdo en quien va a monitorearlo, va a estar muy solicitado y no podemos perder"

"En eso tienes razón Ryo, Tsubasa va a ser el mas solicitado, tendremos que turnarnos para checar las propuestas, no importa cuanto nos cueste, debemos ganar" añadió Kojiro.

"¿Me perdí de algo muchachos? ¿Porque tienen esas caras?" les dijo Tsubasa, no esperaban que ya hubiera terminado de bañarse

"Solo estamos algo preocupados por la petición que nos hicieron para participar en la recaudación de fondos del hospital, no quiero tener problemas con mi novia" explicó Taro.

"Jajajajajaja le tienes miedo a tu novia Misaki?, yo por eso soy soltero, libre como el viento" dijo Kojiro

"Pues yo he oído rumores sobre cierta beisbolista de Okinawa que dicen que ha domado al tigre"

"Esas son mentiras Ryo, Maki y yo solo somos conocidos" aclaró Hyuga.

"Luego no te quejes si nadie oferta por ti"

"¡Mira quien lo dice, si a ti ni Yukari te compraría porque te tiene gratis!"

"Ya dejen de pelear, mejor pongámonos de acuerdo que vamos a comer"

"Ay Tsubasa, definitivamente tu corazón lo tienes en el estomago" le señaló Genzo.


	12. Chapter 12

El resto del día lo pasaron con sus amigos, a petición de todos Tsubasa cocinó para ellos, no sabia como se atrevían a criticarlo por comer tanto si ellos fácilmente lo igualaban, parecía que iba a alimentar a un ejercito, pero le encantaba estar con sus amigos, tenían pocas oportunidades de convivir en un ambiente ajeno al futbol por eso tenían que aprovecharlos al máximo. Incluso Kojiro se les había unido, a pesar de que en su infancia tuvieron sus diferencias ahora eran grandes amigos. Alejados de sus orígenes encontraron en ellos a la familia que habían dejado, la mamá de Tsubasa los había adoptado como propios sobre todo cada que visitaba a Tsubasa en España, ellos se habían convertido en hermanos, los abuelos de Genzo eran los abuelos de todos y Julie la novia de Taro y Sanae eran las hermanas que los ponían en su lugar.

Apenas y pudo escaparse un momento de ellos para llamar por teléfono y confirmar que hubieran entregado el regalo de Sanae. Ni siquiera Genzo sabia de los detalles que le estaba enviando a Sanae, sabia que podían cometer una indiscreción y arruinarlo todo.

Sentada en su litera disfrutaba de sus dulces y chocolates, pero lo que mas la tenía contenta era recordar la última vez que los había probado.

_Había aceptado ir a las conferencias sobre avances en la medicina pediátrica en Paris, si bien era porque en un futuro pensaba tomar esa especialidad pero por otro lado sabia del partido amistoso entre la selección japonesa y los franceses, aprovecharía su estancia para ver a sus amigos, pero sobre todo para estar con Tsubasa. No pudo verlos previo al encuentro debido a la concentración en la que estaban y a que aun debía asistir a dos conferencias más, pero por nada del mundo se perdería el partido._

_A pesar de ser un partido amistoso ninguna de las selecciones estaba dispuesta a perder, entregaron todo en la cancha y a pesar de que Japón venció a los locales el público salió agradecido por el espectáculo que les brindaron. Al romper la concentración Tsubasa fue inmediatamente a buscar a su amiga, no quería desaprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban en Paris así que las pasaría con la persona más importante para él. _

_Pasaron el día paseando por los alrededores de la ciudad se confundían entre el resto de las parejas enamoradas que también disfrutaban de la ciudad, fue entonces que recordó los dulces que les había dado a probar Julie y conociendo la debilidad de Sanae se dirigieron a la tienda. Si bien la tienda se encontraba atestada al reconocerlo uno de los dueños le dieron atención especial, eran literalmente niños en una dulcería, solo que esta vez no había padres que les impidieran comprar lo que quisieran. _

Aquellas fueron las más maravillosas horas que había pasado en mucho tiempo y el sabor de esos dulces le devolvía esos recuerdos.

"Y esa sonrisa Sanae, un nuevo detalle de tu admirador secreto o por fin se te declaró Tsubasa?" el comentario de Harumi la devolvió a la realidad

"Solo recordaba la ultima vez que probé estos dulces, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo pero los siguen haciendo igual de deliciosos" le extendió la caja a su amiga para que pudiera probarlos, así sabría de lo que estaba hablando.

"Ay por Dios, saben a gloria, donde los conseguiste?" pregunto Harumi mientras comía el ultimo trozo de chocolate

"Como tu dijiste, son un regalo de mi admirador secreto, que no lo será tanto pues solo Tsubasa conoce el lugar donde los comimos la ultima vez" con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios le respondió a Harumi.

Casi se resbala de la litera al oír a Sanae "¿Porque? ¿Que me estas queriendo decir? ¿Acaso ya sabes quien es tu admirador secreto?"

"Aun no, pero o es algún amigo de Tsubasa o es el mismísimo Tsubasa y tu me vas a ayudar a descubrirlo"

"Claro que si, pero lo que yo venia a decirte es que dentro de dos días se van a grabar los videos de los participantes en la subasta, y estamos cordialmente invitadas a observar la grabación" comentó Harumi

"No me lo pierdo por nada, será mejor que vayamos a dar las rondas y mientras pensamos como descubrir a Tsubasa"

Terminarían su turno el lunes a las 8 pm y el siguiente comenzaría el miércoles por la noche, tendrían suficiente tiempo para ver la grabación de los videos y reunirse con la asistente de Santiago Fernández tenían que dejar todo listo para comenzar con las ofertar por internet.

Los jugadores se presentaron a primera hora en el centro de alto rendimiento, llegaron puntuales, sabían que el entrenador Gamo era muy estricto con respecto a los horarios, no querían ser castigados con una sesión extra de trabajo físico.

"Bien señores a partir de hoy comienzan los entrenamientos con miras a las eliminatorias y al torneo amistoso organizado por el emperador, espero de su parte el mayor compromiso, respeto y disciplina recuerden que están representando a su país, mis reglas ya las conocen y también los castigos al no cumplirlas, esta semana realizaremos dos entrenamientos, por la mañana será trabajo físico y en la tarde entrenamiento táctico, la siguiente semana trazaremos la estrategia para el primer encuentro, pónganse sus uniformes y los espero en el gimnasio". Las ordenes del entrenador se cumplían sin chistar rápidamente se pusieron sus uniformes y comenzaron el entrenamiento.

El entrenador les permitió dormir fuera del centro de concentración si así lo deseaban durante estas dos semanas previas al primer encuentro eliminatorio, una vez iniciados los partidos eliminatorios la concentración seria total.

Iba exhausto, el estaba acostumbrado a los entrenamientos duros del futbol europeo pero ahora el entrenador Gamo los había sometido a una dura rutina de trabajo muscular, además del interescuadras que jugaron por la tarde no dudaba que caería dormido en cuanto pusiera la cabeza en la almohada, pero todo se le borró de la mente al momento que la vio salir de su departamento, se veía igual de cansada que el pero aun así estaba hermosa.

"Buenas noches Tsubasa, no esperaba verte, pensé que te quedarías con el equipo" pregunto Sanae

"Hola Sanae, el entrenador nos dio la oportunidad de regresar a nuestras casas después del entrenamiento y la verdad no tengo ganas de soportar los ronquidos de Kojiro" le comento a su amiga mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca, era un gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso o apenado, Sanae lo conocía muy bien.

"Ahora entiendo porque no se esta Yukari" comentó "entonces ¿Kojiro ronca?"

"Como una locomotora, las veces que me ha tocado compartir habitación con el no puedo dormir" respondió Tsubasa.

"Jajajaja seguro que conoces muchos secretos de tus compañeros quizá deberías escribir un libro" agrego Sanae

"¡No tienes ni idea! pero mas que un libro necesitaré terapia o electroshocks para borrar esos recuerdos" indicó algo consternado Tsubasa

"¿Y si borran mi recuerdo también?"

"No te preocupes Sanae", se apresuró a contestar "eres inolvidable, además podrían borrarte de tu mente pero nunca de mi corazón"

Su comentario hizo que se sonrojara rápidamente y no sabia como contestarle "¿ya cenaste? Me toca pagarte la cena que me invitaste, no cocino igual de bien que tu pero nadie ha muerto después de comer mis guisos"

"Encantado, solo dejo mi maleta en mi departamento y regreso".

Charlaron animadamente durante la cena, sobre el hospital y el futbol, de cómo veían a los rivales hasta que Sanae le comentó algo que lo inquietó. "¿Tsubasa, puedo decirte algo personal?"

Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero no dudo en contestarle "Por supuesto, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras" su mirada la hizo titubear un poco, se veía decidido, sobre todo con la fuerza para protegerla y ayudara en lo que viniera.

"Tengo un admirador secreto" sus palabras lo hicieron ponerse pálido, acaso ya lo había descubierto? no se daba cuenta que su reacción solo le daba mas pistas para ser desenmascarado

"Tienes idea de quien podría ser?" pregunto dubitativamente

"Que parte de secreto no entendiste Tsubasa" respondió divertida ante las caras que ponía su amigo

"Ok pregunta tonta, ¿entonces dime como sabes que es un admirador secreto y no un acosador?"

Ahora fue el turno de ella para ponerse seria, no había considerado "claro que no, no con la clase de detalles que me envía, verás me envió mis flores favoritas, conoce mis gustos en música, en comida, es como si nos conociéramos desde hace años, ahora quiero saber de quien se trata, ¿me ayudarías con eso?"

Golpe directo al estomago Sanae pensaba que era otro y no el su admirador, ¿significaba que no sentía nada por él? Y en cima de todo le pedía ayuda para encontrarlo "cla... claro que si, cuenta conmigo, sabes estoy algo cansado, te parece si nos vemos mañana?" se levanto rápidamente para irse a su departamento

"Que descanses" ahora fue ella quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que aumento el desconcierto del capitán japonés.


	13. Chapter 13

Desconcertado, esa era la palabra que lo describía, ¿acaso se había creado falsas ilusiones? No lo podía creer, daba por hecho que Sanae sentía algo por el, sus amigos se lo confirmaban pero ella pensaba que era otra persona y no el quien le enviaba los regalos, pero no podía darse por vencido, iba a luchar por ella, para eso tenia que investigar que persona esperaba ella que fuera su admirador, es decir, buscar a su rival.

No pudo dormir bien, las pesadillas donde Sanae estaba con otro lo asaltaron toda la noche "Dios escucha mi plegaria no dejes que otro la aleje de mi porque seguramente moriré", no escuchó la alarma salió corriendo de su departamento tratando de llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento pero olvidó las llaves del auto adentro, con las prisas por abrir la puesta quebró la llave del departamento y no pudo entrar por las del auto, tomó un taxi pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina el conductor no respetó el alto y chocó con una camioneta

"Este va a ser un día terrible" pensó el capitán, por suerte los oficiales lo reconocieron y se ofrecieron a llevarlo al entrenamiento pero ni aun así llego a tiempo.

Treinta vueltas al campo adicionales como castigo por el retraso y a eso sumarle las burlas de todos que lo vieron llegar en una patrulla "no sabíamos que también eras capitán de la policía" "deja de molestar jovencitas porque si escapas de la ley no te escaparas de Sanae" "yo creo que el capitán prefiere estar en la cárcel antes de enfrentar la furia de Anego" fueron algunos de los comentarios que sus compañeros mencionaron.

Al terminar la práctica se dieron un baño para tomar sus alimentos, sus amigos lo notaron serio, hasta cierto punto distraído, no se defendió de uno solo de los comentarios que hicieron, ni siquiera se molestó por explicar la razón de su retraso y durante la comida apenas y cruzó palabra con ellos. Fue en el descanso previo al segundo entrenamiento que Genzo quiso hablar con el, pero cuando lo encontró estaba profundamente dormido.

El entrenador Gamo estaba organizando un interescuadras cuando su asistente le entregó el sobre con la información "muy bien, Misaki, Hyuga, Wakabayashi, Ishizaki, Misugi, Shingo y Ozora preséntense en la sala de conferencias" ordenó el entrenador.

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Sanae, Harumi, Ana Belén Fernández hermana y asistente del representante de Tsubasa, así como dos hombres más que no conocían pero por las cámaras que portaban se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones.

La primera en acercarse a saludar fue Any, como cariñosamente la llamaba Tsubasa, "hola cariño, como estas, que gusto verte de nuevo" le dijo mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo, gestos que hicieron que Sanae se pusiera roja como un tomate por los celos que sentía

"Acaso no es un amor, que detalle de tu parte hacer esto por una causa tan noble" comentó con los demás sin soltar el brazo del capitán japonés

"Permíteme presentarte Any, creo que conoces su nombre pero estos pelajustanes no, Ana Belén Fernández asistente y hermana de Santiago Fernández mi representante, Any, ellos son mis amigos Sanae Nakazawa, Harumi Sato, Kojiro Hyuga, Genzo Wakabayashi, Ryo Ishizaki, Jun Misugi y Aoi Shingo; Sanae y Harumi son quienes tuvieron la idea del evento y mis amigos tuvieron la amabilidad de colaborar con la causa" de esa forma presentó Tsubasa a su amiga.

"Encantada de conocerlos en persona muchachos, mi hermano me encomendó la tarea de ayudarlos con este evento y hoy comenzaremos con los detalles, como se habrán dado cuenta este par de caballeros que me acompañan filmarán los videos que publicaremos en la pagina de internet para que empiecen las ofertas por ustedes, les pido que se cambien de ropa, queremos dar la imagen de la persona no del futbolista, preséntense, hablen de sus gustos y cual seria la cita ideal para cada uno, si necesitan algo solo pídanmelo; muy bien quien empieza?" Explicó Ana Belén a los presentes

"Si no les importa quisiera empezar yo, no quiero perderme el entrenamiento" les dijo Tsubasa.

Se cambio rápidamente para grabar su parte "Mi nombre es Tsubasa Ozora, tengo 26 años, lo cual probablemente ya sepan, bueno me gustan los deportes, las películas y la música. Espero que también les gusten los deportes porque la ganadora me acompañara a ver el partido inaugural de la liga japonesa de futbol, esperamos su apoyo recuerden que es por una buena causa" eso fue todo lo que el joven dijo en su presentación, salió disparado de la sala de conferencias directamente a su entrenamiento, dejando a todos extrañados por su actitud.

Uno a uno fueron pasando por la cámara "Soy Kojiro Hyuga, 27 años, soltero, y no soy nada romántico, me gustan las películas de acción y los deportes de contacto, para mi cita primero haremos una rutina de ejercicios matutinos, después tomaremos un desayuno cerca del centro de Tokio para después practicar algunos tiros de beisbol, ayuden que es para los niños" esa fue la presentación de Kojiro, con su típico tono gruñón y fuerte

"Parece que Hyuga le esta mandando el mensaje a alguien no creen muchachos" el comentario de Ryo hizo enojar a Kojiro que le lanzó uno de los balones que estaban en la sala, golpeándolo directamente en el rostro

"¡Maldita sea Hyuga no vez que vas a estropear mi perfil griego para el video!"

"Al menos te doy una justificación para mostrar una cara fea a las chicas" contestó Kojiro haciendo reír a todos.

"Genzo Wakabayashi, me encantan los paseos al aire libre, y me gustan las mascotas, para mi cita me gustaría ir a un día de campo a los pies del monte Fuji, leer un buen libro en compañía de una bella dama y después tener una cena en mis viñedos a la luz de la luna, no se olviden chicas, es por los niños" seductoramente guiñó el ojo hacia la cámara.

"Mi turno caballeros, ahora verán como enamorar a una mujer" dijo Ryo mientras tomaba su lugar frente a la cámara

"Mi nombre es Ryo Ishizaki soy defensa de la selección japonesa, mi participación ha sido fundamental para la obtención de muchos de los logros que tiene la generación dorada del futbol japonés la chica que gane una cita conmigo será muy afortunada al tener la oportunidad de salir con un autentico guerrero tanto de las canchas como en la vida real y será tratada como una reina en una noche que jamás olvidará" todos se quedaron pasmados ante las cosas que decía Ryo pero se soltaron a carcajadas cuando les pregunto a los técnicos "podrían agregar algún fondo de playa a mi video?"

Todos se estaban riendo de las ocurrencias de Ryo cuando de pronto entro corriendo Masao Tachibana "vengan pronto que Tsubasa se golpeo la cabeza y no reacciona" Sanae salió disparada a la cancha su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Era una jugada normal, iba por un centro de Takeshi pero no vio la salida de Wakashimazu, ni Ken lo vio a él, ambos iban por el balón, el golpe fue directo a su cabeza con toda su fuerza para rematar y la de Ken para despejar el balón, después de eso no vio nada mas, solo oía voces a su alrededor que lo llamaban pero no podía reaccionar, hasta que escuchó su voz y entonces la vio a su lado aterrada, con una lagrima resbalando por sus mejillas, "porque lloras primera asistente, mejor anota las placas del camión que me arrolló" le dijo a Sanae tratando de tranquilizarla y arrancándole una ligera sonrisa, no soportaba verla llorar.

"Tiene una contusión, será mejor llevarlo al hospital para descartar cualquier daño" indicó el medico de la selección

"Wakabayashi, Misaki acompañen a Tsubasa y al doctor al hospital" ordenó el entrenador Gamo

Sanae por su parte estaba al teléfono y agregó "yo los acompaño, entraremos directo por el área de urgencias, el neurólogo ya nos esta esperando"

Salieron inmediatamente en una de las ambulancias con las que contaba el centro mientras el doctor y Sanae checaban todos sus signos vitales, presión arterial, ritmo cardiaco, reflejos, todo estaba normal y el respondía correctamente a las preguntas que el doctor le hacia, desde su edad, lugar de nacimiento, domicilio, comida favorita, hasta que Genzo preguntó "¿que estabas soñando cuando entré a tu dormitorio antes de viajar a Japón?"

Tsubasa sabia que solo a Genzo se le podía ocurrir una pregunta de ese tipo "no son tus asuntos Wakabayashi solo les puedo decir que eran muy placenteros" contestó mientras miraba intensamente a Sanae.

Al fin llegaron al hospital, ya los estaban esperando a la entrada e inmediatamente trasladaron a Tsubasa a un cuarto de exploración, el neurólogo revisó nuevamente los signos vitales pero todo estaba normal, "en mi opinión no es nada serio, pero me gustaría que le tomaran una radiografía y una tomografía para descartar todo, después de esos estudios le aplicare una inyección para cualquier posible inflamación y para el dolor" ordenó el doctor mientras las enfermeras procedían a llevarlo en la camilla para hacerle los estudios, en ningún momento se separó Sanae de su lado, sabia el miedo que le daba a Tsubasa acudir con el doctor y al ser empleada del hospital tenia acceso a todas las aéreas.

Al terminar con los exámenes lo trasladaron a una habitación donde el neurólogo fue a darle los resultados "me alegra informarle señor Ozora que sus estudios muestran todo normal, solo fue el golpe que recibió me gustaría que se quedara esta noche en el hospital por si presenta algún mareo o vomito, deberá dejar los entrenamientos por una semana pero después de eso puede continuar como siempre, la enfermera le traerá una bata para que se cambie y le aplicara las inyecciones que le mencioné, solo debo decirle que son algo fuertes" explicó el doctor

"A que se refiere con algo fuertes" preguntó Misaki

"Bueno se sentirá como si se hubiera tomado media botella de vodka y si fuera ustedes no perdería la oportunidad de grabarlo, va a ser muy divertido, bueno yo los dejo, estaré pasando cada tres horas para checarlo, ¿alguno de ustedes se quedará a acompañarlo?"

"Genzo, Taro, váyanse a descansar, yo me quedo con él" les dijo Sanae

"¡Claro que no!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Es nuestro amigo y nos necesita" explico Taro

"Tsubasa borracho no me lo pierdo por nada" agrego Genzo.

En eso estaban cuando la enfermera entra al cuarto con Tsubasa en silla de ruedas y una bata muy, muy corta que poco cubre el cuerpo del futbolista "protocolos del hospital" les dijo Sanae

"Que sexy Tsubasa" bromeo Taro mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse en su cama y la abertura de la bata dio paso al comentario de Genzo "lindos bóxers, los tienes desde la primaria" haciendo alusión a que estaban llenos del logotipo de Batman, con todo lo ocurrido ni siquiera recordaba que se había puesto y ahora ahí estaba Genzo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos poniéndolo rojo como un tomate y al amor de su vida también.

"Bien Tsubasa, si necesitar ir al baño pídeselo a Taro, si necesitas agua o algo mas dile a Sanae"

"Entonces tu para que estas aquí?" le pregunto Tsubasa

"Yo solo soy apoyo moral, para todo lo demás soy menos que inútil" no podían evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de Genzo.

De rato llegaron los demás compañeros de la selección, junto con el entrenador, las enfermeras los dejaron pasar a todos y estaban riéndose al platicarle a Tsubasa lo ocurrido durante la grabación hasta que apareció la jefa de piso, una mujer de casi 1.80 de estatura y 120 kilos de peso o como diría Genzo mas tarde, 120 kilos de puro Satán, regañó a las enfermeras, a los jugadores y hasta el entrenador Gamo a quien nadie se atrevía a contradecir fue castigado, solo permitió que Genzo y Sanae se quedaran al cuidado del capitán.

Al terminar con su cena, Tsubasa empezó a sentir los efectos de las medicinas y el show comenzó "brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo yo ya me cansé" comenzó a cantar Tsubasa, llamando la atención de Genzo y de Sanae.

"¿Que haces Genzo?" preguntó Sanae al ver que su amigo estaba sacando su I Phone

"Pues que va a ser, tomo el consejo de tu colega" explicó divertido

"¿Tú el de la cachuchita, que me ves?" dijo Tsubasa mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, entonces Sanae se levanto de su silla para detenerlo

"Hoooooooola, no nos han presentado, yo soy Tsubasa ¿y tu? ¿Eres una doctora o un ángel?"

"Míralo, muy drogado pero bien que andas de conquistador" dijo Genzo mientras ayudaba a Sanae a acomodarlo en la cama

"No te preocupes, yo le soy fiel a mi Sanae, ¿no la conocen? Ella es la mujer maaaaaaaaaaas hermosa del mundo, también es doctora, pero hay un tipo que quiere quitármela" se dio la vuelta en la cama tratando de tapar su rostro con la almohada hasta que Sanae con sus manos hizo que la viera pero entonces él dijo "te digo un secreto?" ella asintió con la cabeza "soy Batmaaaaaaaaaaaan" el par de amigos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada después de lo que dijo su capitán.

Volvió a quedarse muy quieto, pensativo, con la mirada perdida y ya los estaba asustando de nuevo hasta que se soltó a hablar de nuevo.

"Yo se muchos secretos, mi amiga Sanae dijo que debería escribir un libro, pero ¿porque otras personas tendrían que sufrir lo que yo sufro? Por ejemplo Taro, él habla dormido, y dice cada cosa que Dios mío conozco todos los detalles de su relación; y luego esta Kojiro, él ronca, dijo casi en un susurro, ¡pero por los dos lados!" nuevamente estaban riéndose

"Al parecer esto esta mejor de lo que yo esperaba" comentó Genzo

"Siiiiiii dijo Tsubasa y eso que no les he dicho lo de Genzo" el rostro del portero cambio radicalmente cuando escuchó a su amigo "ahí como lo ven, seguro de si mismo, mujeriego, que puede conquistar a cualquiera, le tiene miedo al compromiso, solo es un tragón incapaz de enamorarse"

Cuando creyó que había terminado el delantero remató "aaaaaaaah y viene huyendo de una fan loca que lo persigue desde Alemania, nunca pensé que a el lo asustaran las mujeres, en cierta forma me recuerda a mi Sanae, ¿si les dije que mi Sanae es la chica mas linda de todas?"

Ambos asintieron "Pues ella me seguía a todos mis partidos, lo que probablemente no sepan es que ese carácter fuerte lo heredó de su mamá, ¿tampoco sabían que fue su mamá la que se le declaró a su papá verdad? Imagínate cuando tengamos una hija juntos, ¡será preciosa como su mamá! y seguro también le gustará el futbol"

Se calló de golpe "un momento, ¿y si ella se enamora de un futbolista bribón como yo? ¡¿O peor como Genzo? No, definitivo, que nadie se le acerque a mi niña, ella solo asistirá a clases de ballet o ese tipo de cosas, nunca a un partido de futbol" de pronto se quedo muy quieto, pensando en algo y luego añadió "como digo todas esas cosas, si soy tan cobarde, ni siquiera me he atrevido a invitarla a salir"

Nuevamente volvió a quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos lentamente volteo a ver a Sanae y le dijo "te amo" para después quedarse profundamente dormido.


	15. Chapter 15

"Eres un idiota" murmuró Sanae tratando de disimular las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos

Para Genzo no pasó desapercibido "si lo es, pero ese idiota te ama mas que a su propia vida, te lo puedo jurar, solo dale una oportunidad de demostrártelo"

No podía creer las palabras de su amigo "pero si oportunidades a tenido de sobra, es él quien no las ha aprovechado" respondió

Pero entonces Genzo le cambio la jugada "pues si ese gallina no se atreve entonces sigue el ejemplo de tu mamá, iré por un sándwich a la cafetería ¿quieres que te traiga algo?" solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía pronunciar palabra.

No dejaba de contemplarlo se veía tan apuesto dormido, solo podía imaginar lo que seria despertar cada día a su lado, sintiéndose amada, protegida, deseada. En su mente retumbaba aún todo lo que había dicho, se negaba a creer que fueran ciertas, seguramente eran resultado de los medicamentos pero después recordaba lo que Genzo le había dicho y la reacción de Tsubasa al pedirle ayuda para encontrar a su admirador secreto ¿acaso seria posible que él la amara de verdad? ¿Y si todo lo que necesitaba era un empujoncito?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio el momento en que la jefa de piso entró al cuarto "es un hombre afortunado por tenerte a su lado"

Se sobresaltó, "Umiko no te escuché entrar, estaba distraída" respondió Sanae,

"Bueno y quien no lo estaría con un hombre como ese, pero dime, como está?" preguntó tratando de no incomodar mas a su compañera

"Después de un momento de locura y confesiones se quedó profundamente dormido"

Umiko asintió antes de preguntar "¿y su amigo? El joven de la cachucha que se negó a irse, creo que solo lo hizo por molestarme porque no lo veo por ningún lado" afirmó Umiko

"Fue a traerme algo para cenar, es un buen muchacho solo que le encanta meterse en problemas"

"Me da gusto que tu novio esté bien, si necesitas algo y ese sinvergüenza no esta para ayudarte solo pídemelo" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Gracias lo tendré en cuenta" se negó a corregirla, pues se sentía muy bien al pensarse novia de Tsubasa.

El portero entró con una pequeña bolsa que le entregó a su amiga "Es un sándwich de pollo, espero que te guste"

"Gracias Genzo" en silencio se dedicaron a comer sus respectivos sándwiches hasta que de pronto Sanae comenzó a reírse sin motivo aparente "vaya con los ronquidos de Kojiro" dijo Sanae sin poder contener la risa

Entonces Genzo agregó "tendremos que cambiarle el apodo de Tigre por locomotora o barco de vapor, tenemos que pensarlo bien" agregó el portero.

El doctor Katsumoto pasó a revisar a Tsubasa "y como está mi paciente" preguntó mientras lo revisaba

"Bastante divertido, pero muy chismoso para mi gusto, gracias a Dios no va a fiestas donde acostumbran beber si no ya hubiera dañado la reputación de todo el equipo japonés y del Barcelona" comentó Genzo

En eso estaban cuando empezó a despertar aún bajo los efectos de las medicinas. "Hola doctor, cuando me puedo ir" dijo con voz adormilada

"Pues te veo bastante bien, si pasas así el resto de la noche no veo inconveniente en que te vayas mañana" informó el galeno

"¡Gracias doctor! es usted lo máximo, yo lo aaaaaaaamo" expresó el joven

"Vaya, vaya con el capitán de la selección, espero que la doctora Nakazawa no se ponga celosa" añadió el doctor

Shhhhhhh dijo asustado Tsubasa poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca en señal de silencio "tiene usted razón doctor, mi Sanae es muy celosa, hubiera visto la forma en que veía a Any, pensé que le iba a salir la cavernícola que lleva adentro desde la niñez" Sanae estaba roja de pies a cabeza mientras que Genzo tuvo que salirse del cuarto para poder reírse a gusto.

"Al parecer tu novio va a tener problemas en cuanto se le pase el efecto del medicamento y no solo hablo del dolor que va a tener sino el regaño que seguramente le darás por sus comentarios" era difícil para ella tener que explicarle a cada uno que no eran pareja, sobre todo cuando ellos lo habían asumido sin siquiera preguntar, por eso solo atinó a asentir.

Umiko entro acompañada de una enfermera, traían comida para Tsubasa, era algo ligero ordenado por el doctor

"holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" saludo un drogado Tsubasa

"Buenas noches señor Ozora ¿como se siente? ¿Tiene ganas de comer algo?" saludo mientras colocaba un carrito con algo de fruta

"Muy bien gracias por preguntar, ¡me trajo algo comida! que linda, yo la amo pero shhhhhh q no lo escuche mi Sanae" le dijo a una abochornada enfermera.

"Vamos a ver galán, como esta esa presión arterial" Umiko le dijo mientras le ponía el aparato para checarlo

"Es usted muy amable, ¡me esta curando! no nos han presentado, soy Tsubasa Ozora ¿y usted?"

"Doctora Umiko Miyamoto a sus ordenes" indicó la doctora

"¡Umiko a usted también la amo¡ pero debo decirles amo a todos hasta al de la cachuchita que esta en el sofá, solo les advierto que mi corazón ya tiene dueña así que no se hagan ilusiones" orgullosamente confesó el joven.

"Umiko podría pedirle un favor" preguntó Tsubasa "claro cariño que necesitas" con una sonrisa maliciosa pidió "¿podría hacerle un análisis de próstata a mi amigo Genzo? Creo que no es normal que vaya tanto a orinar" todos en el cuarto se soltaron a reír menos un despavorido Genzo que salió disparado a la sala de espera.

Después de eso se quedó dormido un par de horas mas, Sanae estaba muy cansada por lo que también aprovechó para dormir un poco hasta que el ruido de algo cayéndose la puso en alerta.

Empezó a levantarse "necesito ir al baño" una aterrada Sanae salió del cuarto a buscar a Genzo que como cosa del destino no se encontraba, no le quedo de otra mas que ayudarlo ella misma

"Muy bien Tsubasa voy a tener que llevarte yo misma pero tu tendrás que hacerlo solo" ordeno tratando de parecer lo mas calmada posible

"no se haga ilusiones señorita sepa usted que yo soy muy duro de pescar" contestó indignado el capitán de la selección.

Pasó el brazo del capitán por su cuello y lo tomó por la cintura para llevarlo al baño, una vez que llegaron le dijo que se voltearía y que le avisara cuando terminara.

"Pis por el jugo que tomé en el desayuno, pis por agua que tomé en la mañana, pis por el rio que observé en mi camino y dos sacudidas por todo lo demás" cantaba y bailaba Tsubasa mientras orinaba. "Listo, podrías ayudarme a lavarme las manos" sonreiría Sanae mientras trataba de comprender de donde habría sacado esa canción.

Después del incidente del baño volvió a recostarse para ahora si dormir por el resto de la noche. Los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana la despertaron, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a reclamar por haber dormido en una posición tan incomoda.

"Buenos días Sanae" saludó Tsubasa, al parecer ya había pasado el efecto de los medicamentos "buenos días Tsubasa ¿como te sientes?" preguntó mientras se ponía a un lado de él para revisarlo

"Bastante extraño, me duele el golpe pero siento como si hubiera hecho muchas cosas, ¿que fue lo que pasó?"

Sanae se puso algo seria con lo que le comentó Tsubasa "será mejor que llame al doctor para que te revise, quizá te sientas así por los medicamentos, ¿que tanto recuerdas?" preguntó

"Pues estábamos en la practica y no vi a Ken ni él a mi, por eso chocamos, luego recuerdo que te vi a mi lado en el campo, recuerdo los estudios que me hicieron, que me inyectaron el medicamento a Taro y Genzo que por cierto ¿en donde están?"

Al parecer solo había olvidado lo que pasó bajo los efectos de las drogas pero todo lo demás si lo recordaba, un gesto de alivio se dibujó en la cara de la chica "deberías ver tu cara" dijo el joven

"¿Porque? ¿Que le pasa a mi cara?" preguntó Sanae

"Que es preciosa" contestó Tsubasa.

No tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque en ese instante entraron al cuarto el doctor Katsumoto y la doctora Miyamoto "como esta el paciente mas popular del hospital" saludó el doctor

"Bien doctor, un poco adolorido, pero ¿porque dice que soy el mas popular?" preguntó

"Por los rumores que he oído al parecer le propusiste matrimonio a varias enfermeras y uno que otro atractivo enfermero" la cara del joven no tenia precio

"Pe… pero ¿yo hice que?" angustiado preguntó el joven

"Ah no, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi cariño, yo soy una de ellas, además me debes el haberle realizado la colonoscopia a tu amigo Genzo" agrego divertida Umiko, ni siquiera prestaba atención al chequeo que le hacia el doctor por estar tratando de recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

"No veo ningún problema así que voy a darte de alta, pero necesitas reposar por lo menos una semana, al termino de ese tiempo vuelves para hacerte una revisión y que te puedas reincorporar a los entrenamientos" explicó el neurólogo mientras iban entrando Genzo y la señora Ozora

"Hijo como estas, Taro me habló anoche explicándome lo que había pasado"

"Bien mamá no te preocupes, el doctor ya me dio de alta" indicó Tsubasa

"Suerte que te traje un cambio de ropa para que te quites esos horrorosos bóxers de Batman" agregó Genzo.

"Jóvenes los dejo para que se preparen a dejar el hospital, en un momento una enfermera pasará a acompañarlos a la salida para que nadie los moleste, te daré algunos medicamentos por si persiste el dolor, cualquier duda aquí tienes mi tarjeta y no dudes en marcar, aunque teniendo una doctora personal como Sanae yo no me preocuparía por nada" dijo guiñando el ojo.


	16. Chapter 16

Dejaron el hospital se dirigieron al departamento del futbolista, el personal del hospital les otorgo todas las facilidades para salir sin ser molestados puesto que los medios ya se habían enterado del incidente con el capital del Barcelona.

Al llegar ya los estaban esperando el padre y hermano de Tsubasa así como Santiago y Ana Belén Fernández, "hijo que buen susto nos diste, gracias a Dios no fue nada grave, Taro nos llamo para avisarnos" dijo Kudai mientras abrazaba a su hijo, cada vez que algo le sucedía a su primogénito volvían a su mente los recuerdos de esa mañana en la que un descuido casi se los arrebata

"Tranquilo papa, son gajes del oficio, lo bueno es que no paso a mayores" dijo Tsubasa tratando de tranquilizar a su padre

"¿Necesitas algo Tsubasa? Sabes que Any y yo estamos aquí para lo que se ofrezca, si quieres podemos contratar alguna enfermera que te atienda mientras te repones, de hecho me comunique con el doctor del Barcelona y el junto con un especialista ya vienen en camino" intervino Santiago

"Gracias pero no es necesario, tuve la fortuna de caer en excelentes manos, además aquí esta mi familia y amigos de los cuales no va a ser fácil deshacerme, ellos cuidaran bien de mi" orgullosamente contesto Tsubasa.

"Es hora de que tomes tus pastillas" inquirió Sanae

"Solo espero que no lo pongan igual que las inyecciones" añadió Genzo "dame acá, veamos que te dieron" dijo mientras le quitaba el frasco con las píldoras "ay suertudo, como no me lastime yo" comento después de leer el nombre del medicamento.

"Mami ¿le vas a poner un enema a Tsubasa como me lo pusiste a mi cuando me enferme de mi pancita?" pregunto Daichi, su comentario puso blanco como el papel a Tsubasa

"Jajajaja buena idea Dai, se lo merece después de haber hecho semejante sugerencia a la jefa de piso" explico de buena gana el portero

"¿De verdad me afectaron tanto los medicamentos?" preguntó aun incrédulo "¿Que fue lo que dije e hice bajo los influjos de esas drogas? ¿Algo de lo que deba arrepentirme?" dijo en un tono preocupado Tsubasa,

"Pues eso tu mismo lo dirás cuando te entregue una copia del video que te tome" pícaramente respondió Genzo.

"Ay no, ahora estoy en manos de Genzo" ante lo cual todos se soltaron a reír.

Genzo y Sanae lo ayudaron a instalarse en su habitación, "listo capitán, ya estas en tu casa sano y salvo, te dejo en buenas manos yo voy al entrenamiento y descansa porque de seguro mas tarde tendrás que aguantar al equipo que querrá verte" se despidió el portero dejándolos solos

"Yo también me voy Tsubasa, vendré a revisarte antes de irme al hospital" dijo Sanae hasta que el joven la sujeto del brazo

"Espera, no te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, era tu descanso y yo lo eché a perder" se disculpo Tsubasa pero quería averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, desde que despertó la notaba rara, como si quisiera evitarlo

"No digas eso, como ibas tu a querer lastimarte, son accidentes que pasan" ella quería retirarse pero el no la soltaba

"En cierta forma fue mi culpa, desde en la mañana estuve muy distraído, olvide las llaves del carro, descompuse la cerradura del departamento, mi taxi choco, tu admirador secreto, el castigo del entrenador por llegar tarde..." el subconsciente lo traiciono sin que se diera cuenta

"¿Que fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto furiosa Sanae

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras

"¿Te molesta que tenga un admirador?"

Quiso justificarse "es que no puedes hacerte ilusiones, no sabes de quien se trata o que quiere de ti que tal si..."

No lo dejo terminar, se levanto hecha una furia y le dijo en voz fuerte, amenazadora y hasta con un toque de reproche "pues tu tampoco sabes de quien se trata por eso no debes juzgarlo, no todos son tan ciegos como tu, yo tengo derecho a vivir el amor y si llega yo le daré una oportunidad" entonces se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del departamento dejando a todos mudos y viendo hacia la habitación de Tsubasa.

Trato de seguirla pero su padre lo detuvo "déjala que se calme, es mejor disculparse después de cualquier cosa que le hayas dicho o hecho" el muchacho solo asintió y regreso a su cama, tratando de averiguar como había dejado que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo.

Sanae se durmió el resto de la mañana, tratando de recuperarse de la noche que paso en el hospital, aunque lo único que hacia era pensar en el, y en todo lo sucedió, hasta que la venció el cansancio. Al despertar preparo su comida y decidió ir a la universidad a avanzarle a su trabajo de investigación, no sin antes pasar a ver a Tsubasa, a pesar de estar molesta con el no olvidaba que le había prometido revisarlo, para su fortuna estaba profundamente dormido así que partió a la biblioteca para de ahí irse al hospital a cumplir con otro extenuante turno.

Cuando despertó su madre le contó de la visita de Sanae, así era ella, sin importar lo que pasara siempre cumplía con su palabra en cambio el, era un cobarde, incapaz de confesarle la verdad

"Mama, es ella" murmuró

Con una sonrisa su madre le dijo "¿es de ella de quien estas enamorado?" el joven contesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, "bueno hijo te he de decir que esas son noticias viejas"

El joven estaba perplejo ante la contestación de su madre "es por todos conocido que tu estas enamorado de Sanae y ella de ti pero al parecer los únicos que no se dan cuenta son ustedes dos, así que por tu propio bien y el de ella deja de hacer tonterías y dile de una buena vez lo que sientes" ordeno su madre mientras abandonaba la habitación dejando a un pensativo Tsubasa.

Se enfrasco en la investigación, debía tener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar en el, ¿acaso revelo demasiado en su enojo? ¿Acaso el lo había notado? "pero que estupideces estoy pensando, es Tsubasa, en su vida ha notado lo mucho que lo amo". Estuvo en la biblioteca hasta que se llego la hora de partir al hospital, probablemente era lo que necesitaba, un turno de 48 horas que la mantuviera ocupada y alejada de su tormento.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, apenas llego al hospital y las caras indiscretas de sus compañeras le indicaban que algo sucedía y ella tenía que ver en eso. Al entrar al cuarto de residentes supo de que se trataba, un enorme adorno floral para ella estaba en la mesa, solo que esta vez la tarjeta si venia firmada con la letra que ella reconocería en cualquier parte

_Lo siento, soy un idiota __pero el miedo a perderte me hace cometer tonterías_

_Tsubasa_


	17. Chapter 17

Ninguna respuesta obtuvo el joven, sabia que ella había terminado su turno, y espero a que llegara a su casa y descansara para tratar de hablar con ella, pero no pudo, apenas descanso para irse a la universidad, Yukari le informo que su compañera tenia examen ese día, además que se encontraba algo apurada por terminar su investigación por lo que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca.

La llamo varias veces a su celular pero se negaba a contestarle, estaba realmente enojada con el, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, tarde o temprano tenia que darle la cara, no podía esconderse por siempre.

Se llego el día de su cita con el neurólogo, y por suerte Sanae estaría en el hospital, por lo que esta vez no se escaparía. Era hora de cobrarle a Harumi el favor que le estaba haciendo, seguramente Sanae sabia que el iría al hospital por lo que buscaría cualquier excusa para evitarlo por eso necesitaba la ayuda de su colega.

"Buenos días señor Ozora, como se ha sentido" saludo el galeno mientras lo preparaba para revisar sus signos vitales

"Al principio estuve algo adolorido pero con los días ha desaparecido por completo el dolor"

"¿A sentido mareos, nauseas, visión borrosa?" inquirió el medico mientras lo ascultaba

"En absoluto, me siento perfectamente bien" esa es buena señal

"Me gustaría tomarle otra tomografía para verificar que nada ha cambiado desde la ultima que le tomamos, llamare a la enfermera para que lo acompañe y en cuanto este lista vuelvan para revisarla" indico mientras escribía la orden que entregaría a la enfermera.

Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, el doctor lo dio permiso para volver a los entrenamientos y continuar con su vida normalmente. Al salir fue en busca de Harumi que lo conduciría al almacén de reactivos para el laboratorio, Sanae se había ofrecido como voluntaria para la clasificación de los mismos, pero era bien sabido que lo uso como excusa para evitar toparse con el; Harumi le contó al llegar al hospital lo que planeaba Sanae, pero que ella les pidió a los internos que la acompañarían que la dejaran un momento sola, para eso les enviaría un mensaje a su localizador con el pretexto de una junta con su titular.

"Mas vale que no desperdicies esta oportunidad porque dudo mucho que tengas otra, ya sabes lo terca que es" amenazo Harumi mientras le indicaba la puerta del almacén "suerte capitán"

Al entrar la vio de espaldas, estaba bajando una caja con reactivos pero estaba alta y pesada por lo que casi le cae encima de no ser por la intervención del joven que con una mano tomo el recipiente mientras colocaba la otra en la cintura de su amiga para evitar que cayera, "¿que estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto la joven

"Vine a revisión"

"Pues te equivocaste de cuarto este no es el consultorio de tu doctor" contesto de forma poco cortes

"Ya lo se, ya vi al doctor pero ahora vengo a verte a ti, sigues tan enojada conmigo ¿como para no querer volver a verme?" dijo Tsubasa, mientras le daba una mirada que podía romper cualquier defensa que ella tuviera

Sabia lo letales que podían ser por eso se volteo para no verlo directamente a los ojos, no quería flaquear "debes entender que soy tu amiga, pero eso no te da ningún derecho para interferir en mi vida sentimental si es que existe tal", siguió trabajando como si nada pasara "sabes bien que tarde o temprano ya sea tu o yo encontraremos a alguien que nos ame, con quien formar una familia y eso cambiara radicalmente nuestra relación, y tendremos que aceptarlo, nos guste o no" explico Sanae aun dándole la espalda a Tsubasa

Fue entonces que el joven la obligo a darse la vuelta para verla de frente y decirle "pero yo no quiero buscar a esa persona"

"Entonces ¿porque tu no lo deseas significa que yo tampoco puedo?" agrego mas indignada la chica

"Estas malinterpretando las cosas Sanae, yo he venido a verte, a decirte que lo siento, yo te necesito, se que es mi culpa que nos hayamos distanciado siempre he sido tan despistado, egoísta, no me daba cuenta que tu también tienes tus necesidades, tus sueños, crees que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo?" dijo en forma de suplica pero entonces se vieron interrumpidos por una enfermera que llego de emergencia buscando a la doctora Nakazawa, al parecer uno de sus pacientes había entrado en crisis y era indispensable su presencia en el quirófano, debían operar de inmediato.

Se retiro del almacén sin contestarle al joven y es que si bien debía atender esa emergencia, no tenia ni idea que decir ni a que se refería Tsubasa con intentarlo de nuevo.

Tsubasa se vio obligado a permanecer al 100% en la concentración para tratar de recuperar los días que estuvo en reposo, y aunque los entrenamientos ocupaban todo su tiempo no dejaba de pensar en la dueña de su corazón.

Llego el momento de enfrentar al primer rival en la eliminatoria, se trataba del conjunto de Filipinas, en teoría no era un equipo peligroso, apenas y tenían un par de jugadores en el extranjero, en la liga de los Estados Unidos que no era tan competitiva como las ligas en las que militaban la mayoría de los jugadores nipones. Todos esperaban un partido fácil y una victoria holgada, incluso había apuestas sobre la cantidad de goles que anotarían los japoneses, la mayoría apostaba por goleadas, pero el destino les deparaba una sorpresa.

La confianza e incluso soberbia de la mayoría de los jugadores sumado a la desconcentración de su capitán tenían a la selección del Japón perdiendo por la mínima diferencia, la gente en las gradas no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, faltaban solo cinco minutos para finalizar el encuentro y no se percibía por donde su equipo podría por lo menos empatar el encuentro, el entrenador Gamo estaba furioso, por mas gritos que le pegaba a sus pupilos estos parecían estar en otro lado, su esperanza recaía en el capitán que era el mas distraído de todos, hasta que a segundos del final recordó por fin cual era su trabajo y con un potente disparo de media distancia consiguió el anhelado empate, pero el juego había sembrado muchas dudas tanto en los aficionados y la prensa que no ser apiadarían para nada con ellos.

Mientras que en el vestidor de los visitantes todo era fiesta, si bien les arrebataron los tres puntos no se comparaba con las expectativas con las que llegaron, su meta era recibir la menor cantidad de goles posibles pero en cambio habían logrado conseguir un punto y de paso hacer ver mal a su contrincante y en su propia casa.

El vestidor japonés era otra historia, reinaba un silencio absoluto y la sensación de que no haber dado todo en la cancha, esperaban la llegada del entrenador que de haber podido les habría arrancado la cabeza a la mayoría.

"Decepcionado, triste, preocupado, así estoy y seguramente estarán también la mayoría de sus seguidores, ustedes, la generación dorada del fútbol japonés fue exhibida por un equipo apenas profesional, y lo que me preocupa no es lo que hayan hecho ellos, sino lo que dejamos de hacer nosotros, ¿que fue lo que nos paso? ¿Porque jugamos así? ¿No planteamos bien la estrategia, no me entendieron lo que les pedí? ¿Díganme, soy yo o son ustedes?"

Pero los jugadores ni siquiera se atrevían a verlo directamente, sabían bien la respuesta, toda la culpa recaía en ellos, fueron ellos quienes desdeñaron a su rival y de paso el alma del equipo no los corrigió en el campo, si el no estaba bien, el equipo tampoco lo estaría.

"Muy bien, de ahora en adelante se acabaron los privilegios para todos, los quiero concentrados por completo, nos encerraremos a piedra y lodo de ser necesario, nada de distracciones del exterior, duplicaremos los entrenamientos, se prohíbe el uso de computadoras, juegos de video, celulares y cualquier otro equipo electrónico que tengan, trabajaremos de lunes a sábado, podrán llamar a su familia dos veces por semana pero desde el teléfono del centro, los podrán visitar solo los domingos pero el lunes a primera hora todos deberán estar en la cancha listos para entrenar, corregiremos los errores de este partido y pondremos total atención a nuestro siguiente encuentro que es con el rival mas fuerte de la zona Corea del Sur, ahora todos a las regaderas partimos en una hora al centro de concentración" fueron las ordenes que dio el señor Gamo, sin que nadie se atreviera si quiera a pronunciar palabra.

Como era de esperarse, la respuesta en los medios no se hizo esperar, todos hablaban de lo mal que jugo el equipo, de la apatía y desconcentración del joven Ozora y se preguntaban si en realidad el accidente en el entrenamiento no lo había lastimado mas de lo que pensaban, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el problema se llamaba Sanae Nakazawa.

El entrenador lo mando llamar para hablar a solas con el, sabia que como capitán sus responsabilidades eran mayores y que una vez en la cancha el equipo dejaba de ser del entrenador y era el quien tenia que guiarlos

"¿Te ocurre algo hijo?" pregunto el entrenador "¿es que aun no te repones completamente del accidente?"

"Me siento perfectamente de saludo señor, pido disculpa por mi actitud en el campo de juego, deje que mis problemas personales afectaran mi desempeño en el campo, pero no dejare que vuelva a suceder" explico Tsubasa avergonzado

"Desde hace mucho tiempo has sido el capitán de estos jóvenes, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles siempre te has tomado al equipo y lo has sacado adelante, tienes todo el derecho a tener un día difícil y es egoísta de mi parte dejarte toda la responsabilidad a ti, ellos también tienen su culpa en lo que sucedió hoy, pero porque no eres como los demás es que me atrevo a pedirte que te entregues como siempre lo haces, que disfrutes de los partidos, porque tu eres el alma y corazón de este equipo y contagias a todos de la alegría que desprendes al hacer lo que amas"

El entrenador jamás le había hablado de aquella forma a ningún otro de sus pupilos pero el lo sabia muy bien, este no era cualquier jugador.

"Y respecto a tu problema personal solo puedo decirte que si Sanae sigue así de terca pues róbatela, embarázala, cásate con ella y después le pides perdón" le dijo a Tsubasa que estaba rojo como un tomate ante las palabras de su entrenador.


	18. Chapter 18

Al día siguiente antes del entrenamiento organizó una reunión con sus compañeros, era necesario aclarar todo y comprometerse para el siguiente encuentro no podían dar otra exhibición como la del último partido.

Al comenzar el entrenamiento del señor Gamo noto el cambio en sus jugadores, sin duda se notaba la mano del capitán en esa nueva actitud, seguramente el siguiente partido haría olvidar a la afición la actuación pasada.

Después de concluido el entrenamiento, Tsubasa se quedó practicando tiros libres, le gustaba quedarse solo, pues no solo trataba de mejorar sus tiros sino que también ponía en orden sus pensamientos, uno tras otro salían los disparos del joven clavándose en diferentes lugares del arco, cuando de pronto un pensamiento lo asaltó, el día del encuentro contra Corea era el cumpleaños de Sanae, y para colmo tenían prohibido cualquier contacto con el exterior

"Esta es mi ultima carta, de eso depende mi destino con Sanae" dijo el joven mientras con toda su furia interior pateó el balón que rompió las redes y termino ponchado por el impacto contra la pared.

El domingo que tuvo libre se dedicó a prepararlo todo, para eso solicitó la ayuda de Yukari, necesitaba que recibiera unos paquetes y se los dejara en su departamento "pero ni se te ocurra husmear" dijo en tono amenazante Tsubasa.

Tenia la suerte de compartir habitación con Taro, que aunque hablaba dormido tenía el sueño pesado, aun recordaba la vez que viajaron a México para un partido amistoso, la noche previa al encuentro tembló en la ciudad y tuvo que echarle agua para poder despertarlo y evacuar el hotel, esta vez necesitaba que tuviera la misma profundidad de sueño.

11:15 pm, todo estaba en absoluto silencio en la concentración japonesa, Taro como siempre hablaba con su maravillosa Julie, parecía bastante interesante lo que decía pero apenas tenia el tiempo justo para llegar a su destino. Salió del área de dormitorios usando la escalera de servicio, y dejo el edificio por la cocina, saltaría la malla ciclónica por el lado de las canchas de beisbol, caminaría un par de cuadras para llegar al auto que dejo estacionado para esa ocasión.

Al llegar a su departamento comprobó que Yukari había cumplido con su encargo, ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad, en 10 minutos seria el cumpleaños de Sanae y él seria el primero en felicitarla. El balcón de su recamara estaba junto al de Sanae, separado por una cornisa que si bien era pequeña, tenia justo el tamaño necesario para pasar, solo debía evitar mirar hacia abajo y no pensar en los cuatro pisos que lo separaban del suelo.

Los golpes provenientes de su ventana al balcón la despertaron, tenia miedo de que algún ladrón quisiera entrar a su cuarto "como si un ladrón tocara la puerta" dijo para si misma, buscó el bate de beisbol que tenia para algún caso de emergencia, lentamente se fue acercando al ventanal y lo que vio la dejó asombrada en su balcón se encontraba Tsubasa Ozora bajo una llovizna tratando de cubrir con su mano libre las velas de un pastel, rápidamente abrió para que entrara su mojado amigo "¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?" dijo asombrada ante tan inesperado visitante.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Sanae, quería ser la primera persona en felicitarte" indicó el joven mientras dejaba el pastel en la mesa mas próxima, para después darle un abrazo que le devolvía el calor a su cuerpo.

Anonadada solo atinó a decir "¿no se supone que no pueden salir de la concentración? Mañana es el partido deberías estar descansando"

"Pero hace años que no estoy a tu lado en el cumpleaños no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, quería darte tu regalo personalmente" explico mientras sacaba una cajita de la bolsa de su saco, era una fina cadena de oro blanco y un dije de campanita "se que tu prefieres a los Thundercats, pero al no encontrar ningún dije de Mumm-Ra pues opté por tu segundo personaje animado favorito, me permites" dijo mientras movía delicadamente su cabello para abrochar la cadena

"Es hermosa Tsubasa, gracias pero no debiste…"

"A no claro que si, además es otra excusa para que me des de tu pastel, pero primero debes pedir un deseo antes de apagar las velitas, lista" asintió mientras lo veía con unos ojos llenos de alegría, se sentía como una niña nuevamente, cerró sus ojos y soplo para apagar sus velas, mientras él la veía arrobado.

"Y bien Sanae, cual fue tu deseo" pregunto Tsubasa

"No te lo puedo decir, porque después no se vuelve realidad"

"Pues si no quieres decirme esta bien, pero para dejar de preguntar necesito un buen pedazo de pastel" dijo el joven con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

"Muy bien, vamos a la cocina por los platos"

"¿Y si me ve Yukari?" pregunto preocupado, después de todo se suponía que de esa salida solo sabrían ellos dos

"No te preocupes, fue a Shizuoka a pasar unos días con su familia, con eso de que tienen enclaustrado a Ryo, quien al parecer no se le ha ocurrido la misma idea que a ti" explico mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, él ponía los platos mientras ella cortaba el pastel y servía leche en los vasos, todo era tan normal, tan cómodo, como si durante años lo hubieran hecho, se imaginaba lo que así seria vivir con ella, solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

"Sanae, recuerdas el día que llegue a Tokio, cuando fui a visitarte al hospital, te comenté sobre una chica, la dueña de mi corazón, creo que es hora de confesarle mis sentimientos"

Se alarmó, no se esperaba eso, trato de disimular su desconcierto pero no lo suficiente para que pasara desapercibido por Tsubasa

"Veras, ella es genial, es decir ella es muy inteligente y es hermosa, divertida, honesta, siempre te dice las cosas como son, siempre obtendrás la verdad de Anego"

Al escuchar el nombre con el que la solían llamar en su infancia su corazón casi se paraliza, ¿acaso era realidad?, ¿se estaba refiriendo a ella?

"Es muy terca, por lo que peleamos bastante seguido, nos gusta estarnos molestando y a veces es muy frustrante porque siempre me pone en mi lugar, ella cree en mi y como yo soy un soñador eso significa mucho, por eso le doy gracias a Dios de tenerla en mi vida, porque sin ella no se lo que haría, sabes que es mi mejor amiga, ella es… ella es mas que eso, ella lo es todo" para cuando dijo eso ya estaban frente a frente, la tenia tomada de las manos y sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella que en ese momento estaban a punto de las lagrimas.

Entonces Sanae pregunto "¿tu enviaste esos regalos verdad?" lo decía en un tono de pregunta y a la vez con esperanza

"Si" contestó, y al ver que no había miedo en sus ojos continuo "debes saber que todo lo hice por ti, porque eres lo mas importante en mi vida, que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz y quería que supieras que te conozco mejor que nadie, has hechizado mi cuerpo y mi alma y yo te amo y aun cuando tenga miedo de lo que pueda cambiar entre nosotros no lo voy a negar mas Sanae, no voy a huir mas de esto y no voy a dejar que huyas de mi".

Lentamente inclinó su cabeza hasta rozar sus labios, en el momento en que hicieron contacto fue como si un estallido ocurriera en su interior, su primer beso había despertado todos sus sentidos, como si por primera vez en su vida se sintieran vivos, fue un beso lleno de todo el amor que se habían guardado por tantos años, solo la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse

"Siempre he anhelado un compañero, alguien de quien este orgullosa de amar y quien este orgulloso de amarme a pesar de mis defectos y tu eres esa persona" fueron las palabras mas hermosas que jamás había escuchado, su sonrisa podía iluminar la ciudad entera, nuevamente busco sus labios, pero esta vez el beso fue lleno de pasión, sus bocas libraban una batalla constante por tomar el control, sus manos ya habían tomado vida propia, querían recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, era como una adicción, entre mas tocaban mas necesitaban sentir al otro, las manos de Tsubasa recorrían la espalda de la joven por debajo de la pijama, mientras ella ya le había quitado la chamarra y lo tenia tomado por la cintura, también tocaba directamente la piel que estaba sobre su cinturón, provocándole interminables escalofríos, la boca de la joven empezó a besarlo en el cuello, llegando hasta sus oídos y recorriendo ese camino una y otra vez, lo que le dio la confianza a Tsubasa para arriesgarse a algo mas, pero sus ropas le estorbaban, fue entonces cuando sonó su alarma interior, por mucho que la deseara no podía apresurar las cosas de esa forma.

"Te amo Sanae, no tienes idea de cuanto, y aunque nada me gustaría mas que hacerte el amor se que no debo apresurar las cosas, no quiero que te sientas presionada por nada, eres lo que mas amo y no quiero que por algún mal entendido te alejes de mi" le dijo mientras trataba de controlar su cuerpo, mientras besaba sus manos.

Pero de pronto ella tomo su cara y le dijo firmemente mientras lo veía a los ojos "se que me amas, y me respetas y que jamás me harías daño, pero debes saber que al igual que tu yo también deseo hacer el amor contigo, lo supe desde el momento en que me besaste por primera vez, quizá desde antes, ¿y sabes porque?" pregunto Sanae mientras el negaba con un movimiento de cabeza "porque tu me ayudabas con mis libros cuando veníamos de la escuela aunque tu casa quedara hacia el otro lado, porque buscabas para mi un lugar en donde sentarme mientras practicabas después del entrenamiento, porque me dabas tu suéter cuando yo olvidaba el mío aunque te estuvieras muriendo de frio, porque esperaste lo suficiente al besarme como para que yo te detuviera si no me sentía cómoda, porque me dijiste cuanto me deseas y aun así antepusiste mi tranquilidad a tus deseos y en un momento mas voy a besarte y si no quieres que lleguemos mas lejos entonces tendrás que detenerme mi amor"

Ahora fue ella quien lo besó, todo estaba dicho, lo tomo de las manos y regresaron a su habitación, donde por fin se amarían libremente, no habría mas sueños, porque ahora todo era realidad. Le quitó su camisa, finalmente podía ver su torso desnudo, no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, pero esta vez podía verlo libremente, porque así lo deseaban los dos, no porque le estuviera poniendo algún vendaje o porque se haya quitado su uniforme al final del entrenamiento, esta vez estaban frente a frente y podía explorarlo por completo, sus manos en un principio tímidas tomaron vida propia al entrar en contacto con su musculoso pecho, su boca hacia su propio trabajo en el cuello descubriendo los puntos mas sensibles del joven, lentamente sus manos llegaron a la cintura para despojarlo de su cinturón, conforme pasaba el tiempo iba dejando a tras su vergüenza y tomaba libertad para atreverse a quitarle el pantalón, Tsubasa se quedo solo en bóxers, ante la atenta mirada de Sanae que no dejaba de maravillarse ante el hombre que ahora podía reclamar como suyo, ni sus mas atrevidas fantasías podían compararse con lo que ahora estaba viendo

"Te gusta lo que ves" atinó a preguntar Tsubasa con voz ronca, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido muy pasivo pues quería que ella fuera quien marcara el ritmo de su batalla amorosa, quería darle la confianza suficiente para cumplir sus deseos, "no te parece que estoy en desventaja, tu aun tienes demasiada ropa, ¿me permites ponerle remedio a eso?"

"Pensé que nunca lo pedirías" contesto con una voz que a el le pareció la mas sensual del mundo

Le retiró la blusa de la pijama y ante él aparecieron envueltos en un sostén rosa los pechos mas hermosos, sus manos prodigaban caricias a su espalda, su abdomen, mientras su boca descendía a través del rostro, cuello mientras su mano hábilmente desabrochaba el sostén para liberar los senos de la chica, los cuales masajeo eróticamente hasta que posó su boca sobre uno de ellos, arrancándole un gemido de placer, no demoró mucho tiempo ahí, aun tenia mucho camino por recorrer, depositó suaves besos en su abdomen, en su ombligo, mientras sus manos deslizaban hacia abajo el pantalón de la chica, se detuvo a contemplar la silueta completa, era como una Diosa, venían a su mente recuerdos donde a él le había parecido que era la mas bella del mundo, vestida con su uniforme de hospital, usando vestido de noche, o simplemente unos jeans y playera, pero ahora no le cabía la menor duda, su mejor vestido era su piel

"Eres hermosa" susurró en sus oídos, sus manos masajeaban su cuerpo tiernamente, deshaciéndose de la última prenda que vestía su cuerpo entonces la depositó en su cama mientras devoraba su boca para poder amarla de una forma mas cómoda, sus labios recorrieron nuevamente el camino trazado desde los labios hasta su vientre, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo hasta que encontraron su lugar en la intimidad de Sanae quien desde hace rato no hacia mas que pronunciar el nombre del joven con los ojos cerrados, entonces detuvo sus caricias antes de dar el siguiente paso, ella no entendía porque se había detenido entonces abrió sus ojos para toparse con una mirada que desconocía hasta ese momento de Tsubasa era una mirada llena de pasión, de deseo, pero sobre todo de amor

"¿Confías en mi?" le pregunto con una voz segura y sensual

"Con mi vida" respondió de la misma forma

Entonces sus labios le dieron un beso antes de posarse en el lugar mas sensible de su cuerpo al momento que sus manos prodigaban ardientes caricias en el botón del amor. Quería provocarle placer a ella primero, antes de buscar el propio, sabia que si ella se sentía realizada él lo sentiría también.

Los gemidos y jadeos le hacían saber que pronto llegaría el placer de su amante lo que hizo que incrementara las caricias sobre su cuerpo surtiendo efecto inmediato al notar los espasmos que confirmaban el tan anhelado clímax, ahí estaba ella, levantándose, retorciéndose, sintiéndose renacida. Cambio sus ardientes besos por caricias tiernas para tratar que ella recuperara el aliento perdido, deseaba que ella se relajara antes de continuar.

Se recostó a su lado, besaba su cuello, su espalda, acariciaba sus pechos, sus muslos y la miró fijamente a los ojos "en lo que a mi concierne, esta noche nos convertiremos en amantes y será para el resto de nuestras vidas" la penetro lenta pero firmemente, se convirtieron en uno solo, sus cuerpos embonaban de una manera perfecta, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, sus movimientos formaban una armonía perfecta, como si llevaran años haciéndolo, cada uno buscando el placer del otro, entregándose no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma y en espíritu, y fue ahí cuando se les otorgó el mayor regalo por su generosidad hacia su pareja, consiguieron su culminación al mismo tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Ella reposaba sobre su pecho, mientras el acariciaba su cabello siempre le había encantado el aroma que despedía y constantemente imaginaba la sensación que sentiría al pasar sus manos a través de él pero ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginó que la primera vez que lo haría seria después de hacer el amor con ella.

"Tienes idea de cuanto te amo" preguntó el joven mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de su amante

"Probablemente" contestó al tiempo que besaba sus labios, podría vivir así eternamente, en sus brazos, solo ellos dos hasta que de pronto la asaltó un pensamiento, eran cerca de las 4 am y por la tarde era el juego eliminatorio contra Corea del Sur, debería estar en la concentración.

"Tsubasa, debes irte, tendrás problemas si alguien se da cuenta que abandonaste la concentración" dijo en tono serio

"A mi no me importa nada mas que estar aquí a tu lado, no quiero separarme de ti he desperdiciado mucho tiempo" contestó mientras la besaba apasionadamente, al parecer había encontrado la forma mas satisfactoria de evitar que Sanae hablara,

"Deja de distraerme, eres el capitán debes ser el ejemplo de los demás"

"¿Acaso te estas quejando de mis besos? Deberías saber que soy muy sensible, puedes herir mis sentimientos y tendrías mucho trabajo para reparar mi corazón" explicó mientras prodigaba sendas caricias en los puntos mas sensibles que recién había descubierto, cualquier intención que tuviera de separarse quedaba en el olvido, era demasiado el amor que sentían y tan poco el tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en discusiones sobre futbol, se entregaron nuevamente uno al otro como si no existiera un mañana, como si la vida se les fuera.

Sanae se quedo profundamente dormida después de su segundo encuentro, todas las sensaciones vividas le habían creado una agradable sensación de confort provocándole un sueño placentero como no lo tenia hace mucho tiempo, por su parte Tsubasa no dejaba de contemplarla era tan hermosa y había soñado tanto tiempo con esto que pensó que si dormía al despertar todo hubiera sido un sueño como siempre.

Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que estaba por amanecer, aun contra su voluntad sabía que tenia que irse de lo contrario tendría graves problemas que a el no le importaba pero no podía perjudicar a todo el equipo, se levanto lentamente tratando de no despertarla, buscó un papel para escribirle una nota que dejó junto a su almohada:

_Gracias por la noche más maravillosa de mi vida_

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides_

_Ahora tengo que cumplir mi deber como capitán_

_Mañana vendré después del partido, espérame_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Tsubasa_

Apenas alcanzó a llegar antes de que todos despertaran, lo bueno es que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, se prepararon para ultimar detalles previos al partido.

"Notan algo raro en Tsubasa" preguntó Kojiro al notar la extraña felicidad que irradiaba el capitán

"No tengo ni idea, pero parece que anda en las nubes, solo espero que eso no afecte su desempeño en la cancha otra exhibición como la anterior y le puede costar muy caro" respondió Genzo preocupado.

Se llegó el momento del partido, los equipos saltaron a la cancha y lo primero que busco el capitán fue el rostro de su amada, no tardó en ubicarlo en los asientos detrás de la banca de su equipo, al cruzar sus miradas destello de nuevo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y fue suficiente para que Tsubasa demostrara en la cancha el porque era el jugador mejor pagado del mundo.

Corea del Sur era el rival mas fuerte de la zona pero no contaban con la inspiración extra que tenia el principal jugador japonés y el efecto que tenia en sus compañeros que al verlo como se entregaba en la cancha no quisieron ser menos y también brindaron un gran partido.

"Parece que sus medidas disciplinarias surtieron efecto señor" comentó el asistente del entrenador Gamo

"Jamás veras dos partidos malos de Ozora y si el esta bien el equipo funciona a la perfección" contesto el entrenador

"Si, parece tan feliz, sea lo que sea que le haya causado ese cambio mas vale que se aferre a eso y no lo suelte, por el bien de todos"

"Pues si tomo mi consejo estoy seguro que será para siempre" agrego el señor Gamo ante la intrigada mirada del asistente mientras el entrenador volteaba hacia las gradas para sonreírle de forma cómplice a la inspiración del ídolo japonés.

5 – 0 fue el marcador final, dos goles y 3 asistencias coronaron la actuación del joven Ozora, la afición estaba desbordada y pronto olvidaron la mala actuación en el juego pasado en el vestidor local todo era alegría y a nadie se le pasaba felicitar al capitán aunque también recibió múltiples bromas ante el cambio tan radical en sus actuaciones, llegando algunos a tacharlo de bipolar claro que todo en tono de broma.

"Su atención señores los felicito por el estupendo partido que dieron pero sabrán que el haber brindado un partido así los compromete a igualar e incluso superar su actuación en los próximos encuentros por lo que les exijo el mismo nivel de compromiso mostrado y como premio a su desempeño tendrán libres los próximos dos días, eso si todo con juicio y sin excesos porque después volvemos a nuestra rutina, en este momento rompemos concentración y disfruten de su tiempo libre" todos estallaron en aplausos y se apresuraron a ducharse para salir a divertirse.

"¡Hey todos!" gritó Genzo sobre una banca "nos vemos en la noche en casa de Kojiro hay que celebrar"

"Y porque en mi casa" pregunto asustado Kojiro

"Pues porque eres el único que tiene casa en Tokio, así que te aguantas" agrego Genzo

"Podemos llevar a nuestras novias?" preguntó Taro no muy seguro de las intenciones de Genzo con esa reunión "es que Julie llego hoy a Tokio"

"Yayoi también esta aquí" agregó Jun

"Y Yoshiko" "Yukari" siguieron mencionando el resto de los compañeros ante la divertida mirada de Kojiro y Tsubasa que veían como se le arruinaba el plan a Genzo.

"Por supuesto que no pueden venir, es una fiesta solo entre jugadores" indicó Genzo

"Un momento Wakabayashi, si la fiesta va a ser en mi casa es justo que yo decida quienes pueden asistir ¿o no?" inquirió Hyuga

"Aaaaaaaa" gruñó el portero "todo lo haces con tal de arruinarme la fiesta verdad"

"Llámalo karma instantáneo Genzo, después de todo tu elegiste el lugar sin permiso, muchachos si quieren ir acompañados de sus novias tengan la seguridad de que serán bien recibidos" agregó con una sonrisa triunfadora el tigre japonés.

"Tsubasa vienes con nosotros, vamos a preparar todo en casa de Kojiro" preguntó Genzo

"En realidad no se si vaya a asistir a la reunión" trató de sonar lo mas calmado posible para evitar sospechas entre sus compañeros

"No puedes hacernos esto, tu eres el capitán, deberías ser quien organice todo" añadió Kojiro

"Además ¿que otra cosa tienes que hacer? ¿Te vas a pasar la noche dormido en tu departamento? Mejor convive un rato con tus amigos" dijo Taro

"¡Pero si los veo a diario! que mas cosas podría saber de ustedes" habló el capitán

"Muy bien Tsubasa, eres malísimo mintiendo, ¿que vas a hacer con Sanae?" curioseó Genzo

"Hoy es su cumpleaños" dijo sin mas remedio el joven Ozora.

"¿Es el cumpleaños de Sanae? ¿Y porque no lo habías dicho? Aprovecharemos la reunión para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, tu te encargaras de llevarla, Taro y Ryo vayan por la comida, Jun háblale a las chicas para que se encarguen de la decoración y Genzo ve por el pastel" ordenó Kojiro

"¿Pero que tal si ella no quiere ir?" pregunto Tsubasa,

"Bueno capitán supongo que tendrás tus tácticas para convencer a Sanae" dijo Genzo haciendo enrojecer a su amigo "ya escucharon todos esta noche festejaremos nuestro triunfo y el cumpleaños de Sanae, manos a la obra"


	20. Chapter 20

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como el quería, pensaba invitar a Sanae a cenar y pasar el resto de la noche juntos pero ahora sus amigos los esperaban, además tenían que pensar como les dirían a sus amigos sobre su relación, ¿deberían compartirlo con ellos o guardárselo para si mismos por un rato mas?. Camino a su edificio se detuvo para comprarle unas flores, esperaba que ella no se hubiera molestado por haberse ido de esa forma después de lo que paso entre ellos.

Estaba nervioso pero las ganas de verla nuevamente eran mas fuertes al llegar al departamento ella ya lo estaba esperando no hubo necesidad de palabras en cuanto se vieron se fundieron en un beso que bien haría olvidar el compromiso que tenían para esa noche.

"Felicidades capitán, fue una gran actuación" dijo Sanae mientras volvía a besarlo intensamente

"Deberías felicitar a mi musa, es ella quien me hace invencible" expresó antes de devolverle el beso a la joven.

"Perdóname por haberme ido de esa forma, pero si no lo hago así me hubiera atrapado la mañana y hoy estaría en serios problemas, además te veías tan hermosa dormida que me pareció un pecado el despertarte"

"No te preocupes, recuerda que yo te lo pedí mas temprano" añadió Sanae,

"Pues yo no escuché ninguna queja por retrasar un poco mi partida" añadió de forma presuntuosa el capitán mientras sentía que con cada beso perdían el control sobre ellos mismos, debían detenerse pues aun tenían cosas por aclarar.

"Mi amor, antes de continuar debemos hablar" dijo mientras trataba de controlarse para corresponder los besos que recibía,

"Ok, que quieres decirme"

"Primero que nada quiero decirte que te amo, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y nada ni nadie lo cambiará, y segundo, quiero preguntarte sobre tus planes para esta noche" expuso el joven

"Pues si tu no tienes inconveniente, me encantaría pasarla contigo" contestó Sanae mientras acariciaba su pecho y besaba el cuello del joven

"No me lo estas haciendo fácil"

"¿Acaso mi capitán se queja de mis demostraciones de afecto?" pregunto tratando de sonar indignada

"Claro que no me quejo, veras lo que pasa es que a Genzo se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacer una fiesta en casa de Kojiro y cuando les dije que yo no asistiría me empezaron a interrogar y no tuve mas remedio que decirles que era tu cumpleaños, así que aparte de festejar el triunfo también quieren celebrar tu cumpleaños" le explicó Tsubasa mientras ponía sus ojos tristes para tratar de mitigar un posible enojo de Sanae

"Ok iremos a la dichosa fiesta, pero debo preguntarte algo, ¿vamos a ir como pareja? ¿O como amigos?" dijo algo nerviosa la joven

"Ese es el otro punto que quería tratar, sabes que te amo y nada me haría mas feliz que gritárselo a todo el mundo, que tu eres mía y de nadie mas pero también me gustaría que tuviéramos nuestra relación un tiempo solo para nosotros dos, sin que intervengan los demás, pero tu que piensas, tu tienes la ultima palabra" opinó mientras besaba las manos de la joven

"Me gusta tu idea, guardemos nuestro amor solo para nosotros y veamos que tanto tiempo les toma descubrirlo, si fueron tan listos como para ver que nos amábamos antes esperemos que así sean para descubrir nuestra relación"

"Y bien Harumi, como vamos" pregunto Genzo a la joven mientras entraba a la pagina de la subasta

"Les he de decir que todo esta siendo un éxito gracias a ustedes, las ofertas están superando cualquier expectativa, además los boletos para la cena de gala están agotados solo quedan los lugares para las ganadoras"

"Bueno bueno pero como va el asunto que te encargamos? No queremos ninguna sorpresa" interrumpió Kojiro

"Tengo a Tsubasa en oferta automática, en cuanto alguien me supera inmediatamente se lanza una de mi parte para superarla, el tipo es muy cotizado por lo que no les saldrá nada barato, es quien ha tenido mas ofertas, miren la grafica"

Ahí fue cuando todos prestaron atención a la pantalla de la computadora, se mostraba en una grafica de barras las ofertas recibidas por cada uno de los participantes y fue entonces que Ryo protestó "¡¿cómo solo he recibido dos ofertas?"

"En realidad no has recibido ninguna, eso que aparece es solo para que sepas que color te corresponde" le explicó Harumi lo que provocó una sonora carcajada entre los presentes

"Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que alguien mas gane la cita con Tsubasa?" preguntó Taro

"Te voy a decir la verdad, solo una persona se interpone para ganar la subasta, al momento en que yo hago una oferta ella también lanza una superándome, la mayoría de las postulantes usa el numero que se les asigno al inscribirse pero ella utiliza su nombre, tal parece que le quiere gritar al mundo que Tsubasa le pertenece" explicó algo preocupada la doctora

"¿Sabes tu de quien se trata?" preguntó Genzo

"No la conozco pero a ustedes ¿les suena el nombre de Kumi Sugimoto?"

Se miraban incrédulos unos a otros, después de tanto tiempo sin haber escuchado de ella se volvía a presentar, al parecer Kumi no había superado su amor por el capitán y ahora tenía la oportunidad de salir con él.

"No puedes dejar que ella gane Harumi, estaremos en serios problemas si logra su cometido así que yo no se como le vas a hacer pero tienes que ganar la subasta" expresó Genzo

"Créanme ustedes no son los únicos que quieren ver juntos a Tsubasa y a Sanae, mis amigos del hospital también, por eso me ayudan a monitorear las ofertas pero tendremos que estar muy al pendiente al momento del cierre de la subasta, ahí será definitivo" indicó la doctora

"Por dinero no te detengas, Kumi no va a venir a arruinar nuestros planes" agregó Kojiro

"Así es, el dinero no es problema, siempre tendremos la tarjeta dorada de Genzo" completó Ryo no sin antes llevarse una palmada en la cabeza por parte del portero

"Como ustedes ordenen chicos, pero por si la dudas, será mejor ir pensando en un plan B"

"Tienes razón Harumi, después de todo con el tipo de cita que planeo Tsubasa no creo que haya muchos avances entre él y Sanae" dijo Kojiro

"Creo que a esos dos tendremos que encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que se confiesen sus sentimientos o hasta que se maten" concluyó Taro.

Los temas de los que podían hablar parecían interminables, siempre había sido así, desde que eran compañeros de escuela y continuaron con el paso de los años, a veces la madre de Sanae los regañaba cuando él le marcaba desde Brasil pues o era muy temprano para ella o muy tarde para él y parecía que nunca terminarían sus charlas, y ahora que se habían confesado sus sentimientos se sentían con mayor libertad para hablar, sin tener que cuidarse de cometer alguna indiscreción con respecto a lo que sentían uno por el otro

"Mi amor, debemos prepararnos para ir a la fiesta, a este paso nunca vamos a llegar, te dejo para que te arregles mientras yo tomo un baño" dijo el joven mientras le daba un beso

"Si tu vas a tomar un baño, y yo también, ¿porque no lo tomamos juntos?" pregunto Sanae mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa

"Me encanta tu lógica, por eso te amo, total, que nos esperen" respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que le ayudaba a despojarse de sus prendas.

Una hora después emergían felices del baño hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora, tenían que apurarse para llegar a la dichosa fiesta, Tsubasa fue a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa mientras Sanae se debatía en su vestidor sobre que atuendo usar para esa ocasión, al verla de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan hermosa, incluso cuando esta preocupada, se acerco lentamente para ayudarla a subir el cierre de su vestido mientras besaba su cuello, "no sabes lo afortunado que soy por tenerte en mi vida" tomados de la mano se dirigieron a casa de Kojiro.

"¡Hasta que aparecen ustedes dos! ya nos estaban preocupando" gritó Genzo al verlos entrar a la casa "feliz cumpleaños hermanita, pensé que este sinvergüenza por fin se había armado de valor y te había robado, pero al parecer sigue siendo el mismo gallina" dijo el portero mientras abrazaba a su amigo

"Oye, que crees que todos somos unos cavernícolas como tu" se defendió el capitán japonés al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza

"Pero bien que te gustaría" añadió Ryo quien también se acercaba para felicitar a su amiga quien cada vez estaba mas sonrojada por los comentarios de sus amigos

"Si tan solo supieran" pensaba en sus adentros, "en donde esta la comida" dijo abruptamente Tsubasa tratando de evadir nuevos comentarios ante la creciente incomodidad de su pareja.

La fiesta transcurrió en relativa calma amenizada por las bromas de Genzo y los constantes pleitos entre Ryo y Kojiro que evitaron que los demás notaran las constantes miradas y coqueteos entre Tsubasa y Sanae. La noche sin dormir, el desgaste en el partido y las constantes demostraciones de su amor por Sanae estaban haciendo mella en el joven quien se sentó en un lugar apartado y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Cuando iban a partir el pastel fue cuando notaron la ausencia del capitán, sobre todo porque sabían lo aficionado que era a lo dulce "¿alguien ha visto a Tsubasa?" pregunto Genzo.

Lo encontraron dormido en el sofá de la sala de televisión, "¡despierta flojo! hasta parece que no dormiste en toda la noche" dijo Genzo mientras despertaba a su amigo "apúrate que vamos a partir el pastel" mas dormido que despierto se levanto, solo esperaba que pronto terminaran la fiesta para irse a descansar.

Se pudieron separar de los invitados un momento para hablar "será mejor que nos vayamos Tsubasa, ya es tarde y te ves muy cansado"

"La verdad si me esta cargando el cansancio, pero quédate tu si quieres, no quiero arruinar tu fiesta"

"Vine contigo, me voy contigo, además pondré como excusa que no puedes manejar para irnos sin que sospechen" al despedirse Yukari le dijo que se quedarían hasta terminar la fiesta y Genzo estaría con ellos, que no se preocuparan si no llegaban mas tarde.

Ya en el departamento del joven dijo Sanae "quiero dormir contigo, necesito sentirte cerca, que me abraces"

"Ven, vamos a dormirnos al fin y al cabo estaremos solos" durmieron abrazados toda la noche, como si toda la vida lo hubieran hecho. La luz del sol iluminaba su cuarto ya era tarde nunca habían dormido hasta esas horas ni tan plácidamente y hubieran seguido durmiendo pero los golpes en la puerta y la voz que provenía del otro lado los devolvieron a la realidad

"Buenos días hijo, ¿puedo pasar?" su mamá había llegado de visita.

Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga que ahora esta al lado de Dios

-_Aunque te hayas ido nunca te olvidaré,_

_tu espíritu vivirá para siempre en mi corazón,_

_descansa en paz amiga_


	21. Chapter 21

"¡No puede ser! como entraron al departamento" dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía la ropa.

"¿Que como entraron? ¡Lo que me preocupa es como voy a salir yo!" contesto Sanae mientras trataba de ponerse lo mas decente posible y hablando en voz baja

"¿Todo bien hijo?" preguntaba desde afuera Natsuko preocupada por la tardanza

"Si mamá un momento, me estoy cambiando"

"No te tardes, te tenemos una sorpresa" agrego la señora mientras se dirigía a la cocina buscando algo para prepararle a la familia, "estos hombres solteros, parece que se alimentan de aire" refunfuñaba al notar lo vacío del refrigerador.

"Hijo, voy a comprar algo de comida, tu papa y tu hermano vienen conmigo en un rato regresamos" dijo desde la sala la señora mientras los jóvenes respiraban de alivio, se habían salvado por un pelito.

"Será mejor que me vaya de una vez antes que regresen tus padres, no soportaría la vergüenza de que me encontraran aquí y en estas fachas" explico Sanae mientras le daba un rápido beso al joven, la acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento

"No te vas a ir antes de darme un beso de buenos días como se debe" dijo Tsubasa mientras la tomaba por la cintura y dándole un beso que le robó el aliento, pero en eso se escucha una voz familiar inesperada

"Ves, te dije que mi panquecito solo era tímido", no podía ser, habían creído que solo los padres de Tsubasa se encontraban en el departamento pero olvidó que su mamá le mencionó una sorpresa, sus abuelos habían viajado también y los habían descubierto

"Anda no seas maleducado, ¿no nos vas a presentar?" preguntó Yoshio Ozora

Tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, no lo podía creer, sus abuelos lo habían encontrado en una situación mas que comprometedora "eh yo ah, bueno"

"Ay por Dios Tsubasa, pareces un niño, ven acá preciosidad apuesto a que tu eres Sanae o me equivoco" intervino Yuri Ozora mientras abrasaba a la avergonzada joven.

"Con que tu eres la famosa Sanae, debo decir que mi nieto no te hizo justicia, eres mas bella en persona, incluso con esa pijama" añadió el abuelo Ozora al saludar a Sanae

"Verán abuelos, lo que pasa es que…"

"Basta, nosotros entendemos, además debo decirte que ya era hora de que se decidieran, por nosotros no se preocupen que no diremos una sola palabra, ¿no es así Yoshio?" explicó la abuela

"Así es, no vimos ni oímos nada siéntanse en confianza con nosotros y bienvenida a la familia hija".

No salían de su asombro, al parecer sus abuelos eran unas personas de mente muy abierta "abuelos yo amo a Sanae no quería que ustedes se conocieran de esta forma pero ya no puedo remediarlo, y no saben lo que significa para mi que ustedes la hayan aceptado en la familia, de verdad muchas gracias" por fin pudo hilar las palabras el joven, las cuales humedecieron los ojos tanto de sus abuelos como de su novia

"Ay pero panquecito, cómo no la vamos a amar después de todo lo que nos has hablado de ella, hasta parece que tenemos años de conocerla, no hubiéramos deseado a alguien mejor para ti"

"Además ¡mírala! es hermosa, tendremos bisnietos muy apuestos y por su estructura ósea ¡podrá tener docenas sin sentirlo!" completó Yoshio

"Deja de avergonzar a los niños, hija porque no vas a cambiarte y regresas para que comas con nosotros, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, te voy a dar unos consejos para consentir a mi panquecito"

"Apuesto a que no los necesita" intervino Yoshio, avergonzando aun mas a los jóvenes.

"Será mejor que me vaya antes que regresen tus padres Tsubasa" el joven asintió con la cabeza, ya no quería darles mas material a sus abuelos para que hablaran

"Te amo, nos vemos al rato" y con un rápido beso despidió a su novia.

Dio la media vuelta y abrazó a sus abuelos, no podía creer que estuvieran ahí, tenia tiempo de no verlos y muchas veces se sentía culpable por tenerlos tan abandonados ahora solo deseaba compensarlos y disfrutar esos días libres a su lado aunque primero tendría que explicarles su situación con Sanae.

"Me alegra tanto tenerlos aquí a mi lado"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen si la montaña no va a ti tu ve a la montaña" dijo la señora Ozora sin dejar de abrazar a su nieto, al ser Kudai su único hijo sus nietos se limitaban a Tsubasa y Daichi, durante mucho tiempo solamente fue Tsubasa quien llenaba de alegría su hogar por eso al saber de su deseo de ir a Brasil a perfeccionar su juego les había afectado tanto, pero el dolor que ocasionó su partida fue rápidamente calmada con la llegada del pequeño Daichi que era una copia de su hermano pero en versión mas traviesa e inquieta.

"¿Y que tal el viaje abuelo?"

"Largo y cansado, creo que a mi edad las distancias me pesan cada vez mas" explicó el abuelo Ozora

"Entonces ni pensar en pensar en pasar el verano en Barcelona verdad"

"Si tu abuelo no puede pues que se quede pero yo si me apunto a pasar el verano contigo mi panquecito, voy a cocinarte todos tus platillos favoritos pero la única condición es que tienes que llevarme de compras" intervino la abuela antes de darle el tiempo a su esposo de contestarle a Tsubasa

"Piensa bien tu respuesta hijo, no sabes lo que es llevar a tu abuela de compras, la última vez casi decapita al joven que se negó a cortarle la cerca para sus tulipanes" relató Yoshio

"Es a lo que me obligas, si te encargaras del mantenimiento de tu casa no tendría necesidad de tomar una sierra de las que tienen en venta, cortar mi cerca y además las de otras señoras que también buscaban la misma asistencia, lo bueno es que todas buscaban corte en diagonal ¡porque no me sale derecho!".

Charlaron un rato más y les explicó a sus abuelos su relación con Sanae y como ambos querían tenerlo en secreto un tiempo mas por lo que les pidió que no se lo dijeran a nadie por lo pronto.

"Hijo que gusto verte, felicidades por el triunfo, ¿te gustó tu sorpresa?" preguntó Kudai Ozora mientras abrazaba a su hijo

"Los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros" intervino Yoshio al tiempo que su esposa le lanzaba una mirada asesina

"Porque dices eso papá, que sorpresa te dio tu nieto" preguntó Kudai al ver la extraña actuación de sus padres y el color que de pronto adquirieron las mejillas de su hijo mayor

"Pues que va a ser, vengo a visitarlo después de tanto tiempo y que me encuentro, al príncipe dormido en pleno medio día, busco algo de comer en el refrigerador y esta vacio y en lugar de invitarnos a comer a un buen restaurante esta esperando que su mamá nos prepare la comida, dime si no es una sorpresa"

"Si querías comer fuera solo lo hubieras pedido abuelo, hagan la reservación donde gusten mientras yo me doy un baño" intervino Tsubasa, antes de darles tiempo a los demás de debatir el tema no quería que alguna indiscreción de su abuelo lo delatara,

"Hijo, ¿porque no invitas a tu amiga, la que vive en el departamento de al lado? Llevas mucho tiempo hablando de ella pero nosotros no la conocemos" Yuri recordó que habían invitado a la joven a comer por lo que se lo recordó a su nieto

"Si a ustedes no les molesta puedo preguntarle si desea acompañarnos" declaró Tsubasa

"Dile que nos encantaría que viniera, hace rato que no la vemos, ya la extrañamos" dijo la señora Nakazawa y todos los demás opinaban lo mismo.

Esta será una larga tarde pensó para si mismo Tsubasa mientras llamaba a su novia.


	22. Chapter 22

Bastante incomodo era compartir una comida con toda la familia y su novia secreta recién descubierta por sus peculiares abuelos y para colmo Genzo llego en el momento que salían del departamento

"Hola familia ¿a donde vamos tan elegantes?" preguntó el portero

"Hola Genzo, Tsubasa nos invitó a comer a todos ¿nos acompañas?" dijo cortésmente la señora Ozora

"Comida gratis claro que voy pero aquí hay alguien a quien no me han presentado ¿acaso son los abuelos Ozora?" indicó Genzo al ver a la pareja mayor que los acompañaba

"Abuelos ¿recuerdan que les platiqué de mi amigo Genzo Wakabayashi?" pregunto Tsubasa a los abuelos quienes con un movimiento de cabeza indicaron que no "recuerden, es el portero a quien reté cuando recién nos mudamos a Shizuoka, ahora es el portero titular de la selección" explico en un intento de hacerles recordar a sus abuelos

"Ah el fornicador que vive en Alemania" contestó al fin la abuela, "claro que ya lo recuerdo, creía que mi panquecito nunca le iba a anotar un gol, pero ya no importa, ven, acompáñanos a comer así platicaremos mas a gusto" tomó al joven del brazo mientras se dirigían al auto.

"Abuelito, que significa fornicador" preguntó Daichi a un sonrojado Yoshio Ozora.

Toda la familia se encontraba en el restaurante platicando amenamente contándole a Sanae muchas historias sobre la infancia de Tsubasa que cada vez estaba mas rojo por las indiscreciones de sus abuelos tal parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para avergonzarlo "¿ya les contamos de cuando a Tsubasa le daba por correr desnudo por toda la casa? Cada que lo bañábamos corría para que no le pusiéramos la ropa y después le dio por quitársela y andar al natural, se veía tan hermoso con sus pompis rosas como un par de duraznos" contó a los presentes que no paraban de reírse.

"¿Porque solo me avergüenzan a mi? Cuenten alguna historia de Daichi, él también tiene un pasado sucio" alegó el joven

"Así es panquecito, pero él aun esta en la edad en que no le importa que le saquen los trapitos al sol, además no hay nadie frente a quien avergonzarlo" contestó su abuela.

"Y ustedes como se conocieron" preguntó Sanae tratando de desviar la atención que pesaba sobre su novio

"Ay Sanae tu siempre rescatando a Tsubasa no ves lo interesantes que están estas historias, sabe lo que ganaría al vendérselas a las revistas de chismes abuela" interrumpió Genzo

"Claro que si cariño pero a mi panquecito solo lo avergüenzo frente a sus amigos, no todos son dignos de escuchar estas historias y con respecto a tu pregunta hija ¿creerías que el matrimonio de nosotros fue arreglado?"

Los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación, la relación que tenían los abuelos Ozora era tan estrecha, se notaba que se amaban, jamás por su mente había pasado la idea que su matrimonio había sido consecuencia de un arreglo entre sus padres

"Verán yo era un joven maestro recién llegado a la ciudad, no conocía a nadie pero al subirme al tren que me llevaría a la escuela en que impartiría clases la vi por primera vez y desde entonces todos los días subía al mismo vagón que ella pero era tan tonto que nunca me atreví a hablarle"

"Entonces ya sabemos a quien se parece Tsubasa" interrumpió Genzo al abuelo

"Pero un día deje mi trabajo, mis padres me lo ordenaron porque según ellos ya era la hora de que me casara y ya habían elegido al que seria mi esposo por lo que me tenia que preparar para mis futuras obligaciones"

"Y así fue como la dejé de ver, después de encontrármela todas las mañanas durante mas de un año había desaparecido, yo que prefería tomar dos trenes y un autobús en lugar del tren directo solo por verla me había quedado solo por culpa de mi cobardía" relataba el abuelo

"Tres eternos meses pasaron, yo seguía con la misma rutina, no perdía la esperanza de verla de nuevo y así llegaron las vacaciones escolares me negaba a ir a casa de mis padres pero ellos querían tratar un asunto de suma importancia para mi, cual seria mi sorpresa cuando me informan que habían arreglado un matrimonio para mi, se trataba de una mujer bonita, de buena familia y que vivía en la misma ciudad donde yo trabajaba ya tenían arreglada la fecha en que la conocería y el matrimonio estaba arreglado para antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, yo estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que mis padres me decían y jamás se les contradecía a ellos y al creer perdida a mi amor platónico me resigné a mi destino" todos escuchaban atentos el relato de Yoshio Ozora ni siquiera Genzo se atrevía a decir uno de sus característicos comentarios.

"Yo también me sentía impotente ante la decisión que mis padres habían tomado, si bien no tenia algún enamorado siempre había pensado en que si me casaba seria con alguien a quien yo eligiera pero sobre todo que amara, y de pronto me encontraba comprometida en matrimonio con un desconocido y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, en esa época la mujer era muy reprimida siempre estaba sujeta a la voluntad de sus padres y después a la de su marido, ya era bastante que yo hubiera trabajado, eso se lo debo a mi madre que varias veces actuó de mi cómplice pero en el asunto del matrimonio también tuvo que acatar la decisión que tomó mi papá" no podía evitar que se le formaran lagrimas al recordar a sus padres ya hacia muchos años que habían fallecido pero los recuerdos de los momentos vividos y el dolor que le dejo su partida seguían nuevos en su memoria.

"El día en que conocería a mi futura esposa, estaba muy nervioso pero tampoco me esforcé mucho en mi apariencia después de todo no tenia nada que perder todo estaba decidido, pero gran sorpresa me lleve al llegar a la casa de mi prometida, no lo podía creer era ella, tanto tiempo esperándola y el destino nos volvía a reunir, entonces me di cuenta de todo, quería volver el tiempo atrás para poder usar un mejor traje, ponerme alguna colonia, en fin, que ella me encontrara atractivo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahí estaba frente a mi la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y seria mía, así lo habían pactado mis padres, así lo había decidido el destino pero mi corazón deseaba que fuera ella quien lo deseara, no por orden de alguien mas sino por voluntad propia fue entonces que me propuse conquistar su corazón"

"Abuelita tu querías a mi abuelo?" preguntó Daichi

"En un principio no, no te voy a negar que me parecía un hombre muy atractivo pues yo lo había visto a diario de camino al trabajo pero pensaba que era una persona con muy poco interés hacia los demás siempre estaba leyendo algún libro o revista y al menos daba la impresión que no notaba a la gente a su alrededor pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando me confesó que evitaba el tren directo solo para verme"

"¿Y en que momento se enamoró del abuelo, o aun espera enamorarse? Ouch Tsubasa no era necesaria la patada, es que uno nunca sabe es mejor preguntar que quedarse con la duda no crees"

"Discúlpalo abuela creo que a su mama se le cayó cuando era bebe" dijo Tsubasa ante los imprudentes comentarios que su amigo solía hacer

"No te preocupes panquecito yo entiendo, lo que pasa es que tu amigo nunca se ha enamorado pero deja que le llegue el amor y entonces ya veremos como piensa; pero volviendo al relato que tan abruptamente interrumpió Genzo les debo decir que al momento en que empezamos a conversar me di cuenta que no era tan mala idea ese matrimonio, no había corazones mas abiertos, gustos mas semejantes, los temas parecían no tener fin y al final terminamos tan unidos de una forma que jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado, y aquí nos tienes después de 50 años de casados estamos juntos, amándonos y compartiendo la dicha de la familia que hemos construido"

El tiempo se les fue muy rápido, los abuelos tenían infinidad de historias que de haber seguido les hubieran cerrado el restaurante, el resto del día se la pasaron viendo películas en el departamento de Tsubasa. Uno a uno se fueron retirando, dejando a la pareja sola, aunque no les habían confirmado nada era obvio para todos que algo había cambiado en su relación.


	23. Chapter 23

Los días pasaron y Japón enfrentó el último encuentro de la eliminatoria contra su similar de China, el resultado fue igual de positivo que contra Corea el capitán seguía igual de inspirado y hacia pedazos a sus rivales; su racha ganadora se extendió al torneo organizado por el gobierno japonés ahora solo les faltaba enfrentarse a Alemania en la final, nuevamente se verían las caras con Schneider quien ya se encontraba muy cansado de ser el eterno segundo lugar.

Siempre lo habían vencido en los torneos más importantes a nivel selección y a nivel club desde los años de la secundaria y aunque ahora se trataba de un torneo amistoso no iba a permitirse otra derrota, era tiempo de ganarle a sus eternos rivales y en su propia casa.

Un encuentro trepidante, digno de las finales de la copa mundial, llegadas por parte de los dos equipos pero que gracias a Wakabayashi y a la defensa alemana se mantenía el empate a cero que solo se rompería con alguna jugada magistral de las estrellas de cada selección Schneider tiraba incansablemente hacia la portería de Genzo pero este tenia años de conocerlo y sabia perfectamente como detener cada tiro, mientras, cuando Tsubasa tomaba posesión del balón inmediatamente era marcado por tres jugadores alemanes, incluso en algunos momentos era marcado por el propio káiser.

No habría tiempos extra, de concluir el tiempo regular con empate se pasaría directamente a la ronda de los penales lo cual le convenía más al equipo local. Los alemanes estaban mas preocupados por evitar la tanda de penales y descuidaron la marca sobre el capitán japonés que aprovecho el descuido de los jugadores para arrebatarle el balón a Schneider y con una rápida combinación de pases con su gran amigo Taro Misaki llego a la portería contraria y con un potente disparo que destrozó el guante del arquero marcó el gol de la victoria para el equipo nipón.

La afición estalló en júbilo aunque presentían una victoria en los penales nada mejor que un gol de último minuto para evitar la angustia que se vive con cada cobrador. El mismo emperador de Japón entregó las medallas y el trofeo a los dos equipos, Schneider y Tsubasa intercambiaron camisetas aunque muchas de las admiradoras hubieran deseado que no se las pusieran

"Ay, noventa minutos aquí sentadas esperando esto y para que inmediatamente se pongan las playeras, no es justo" comentó Harumi sin pensar que tenia a Sanae en un lado "perdón amiga pero no pude resistir la tentación debía checar por cuenta propia si son justificados tus desvelos" explicó una sonrojada Harumi.

"Mira Yukari, Ryo tiene pancita" señaló Sanae al ver a su amigo cambiar la camiseta

"No es panza, es el tanque lleno de una maquina sexual" hablo sin pensarlo siquiera hasta que vio la cara atónita de su amiga

"¿Lo dije en voz alta?" las jóvenes solo asintieron.

Se habían cumplido los objetivos, consiguieron todos los puntos de la eliminatoria disputados en casa para poder encarar más tranquilos los partidos de visitante y se ganó el torneo amistoso, los jugadores extranjeros tenían 10 días para reportarse con sus respectivos equipos para la pretemporada mientras que el torneo local comenzaba en una semana, no tendrían descanso pero aun así estaban felices por haber representado a su país.

"Señores estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, se han comportado a la altura y han dado el primer paso para cumplir otro de sus sueños, espero que sigan actuando de la misma forma en los siguientes compromisos que vienen, se que hoy tienen un compromiso importante por eso rompemos concentración en este momento, vayan y diviértanse que bien merecido se lo tienen" así hablo el entrenador Gamo.

Cada uno se preparaba para la cena de gala, estaban nerviosos, en un principio no pensaron que el día se llegaría tan rápido ni en las consecuencias de haber aceptado tan osada invitación, como podían tocarles mujeres muy agradables también podían salir con alguna fan con tendencias psicópatas

"¿Porque estas tan calmado Genzo? ¿Acaso no te preocupa el resultado de la subasta?" pregunto Tsubasa al ver la tranquilidad de su amigo mientras él era un manojo de nervios.

"Primero porque se trata de solo una cita, no de un matrimonio, segundo soy soltero y no tengo que darle cuenta a nadie y tercero pues bueno con la primera y segunda es mas que suficiente"

Llegaron al salón donde se efectuaría la cena, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de personas que se encontraban, no esperaban que fueran tantas, las chicas ya se encontraban en el lugar puesto que como organizadoras debían estar desde temprano recibiendo a todos, fue entonces que la vio, estaba hermosa, ya habían decidido que después de la gala informarían a sus amigos sobre su relación pero en esos momentos deseaba habérselo dicho desde antes, así podría ir junto a ella, y besarla sin ninguna explicación, el hecho de que pronto lo haría libremente fue lo que lo calmó.

En la mesa se encontraban Taro y Julie, Jun y Yaoi, Ryo y Yukari, Hikaru y Yoshiko, Genzo, Kojiro y por supuesto Sanae y Tsubasa quien no paraba de secarse el sudor con su pañuelo desde que vio a Kumi en la mesa de junto, tenia un mal presentimiento.

"Buenas noches damas y caballeros, es un placer contar con su presencia en esta gala y agradecemos su participación para esta noble causa, daremos inicio a la velada con los resultados de la subasta de solteros, para eso pido a los participantes que pasen al frente para mostrarles a sus parejas ganadoras".

Genzo iba muy tranquilo, Kojiro caminaba a regañadientes, Taro se despedía de Julie con un rápido beso mientras decía "espero que hayas hecho lo correcto porque podrías perderme", Ryo presumía la cantidad de chicas que debieron ofertar por él mientras Tsubasa se agarraba constantemente el cuello de su camisa diciendo "esto no me gusta para nada"

"Gracias por su participación señores, es hora de que conozcan a las afortunadas que lograron una cita con ustedes, empezaremos con el señor Aoi Shingo, la ganadora es Amaya Okawa, felicidades señorita".

"Jun Misugi no es una sorpresa para usted ya que su novia Yayoi Aoba es la feliz ganadora", Yayoi se encamina al estrado la recibe su novio con un beso mientras ella le explicaba "no iba a permitir que nadie intentara quedarse contigo".

Taro Misaki, tendrá su cita con una gran admiradora, la señora Himeko Katsumoto, una señora de 70 años que se había vuelto su fan desde el mundial juvenil, Taro la ayudo a subir al estrado y beso su mano en señal de respeto.

La siguiente fue una sorpresa para todos, se trataba de Ryo Ishizaki quien debía cumplir su cita con el joven Kenji Takeshi, cirujano del Hospital de Tokio y gran seguidor del equipo donde militaba Ishizaki.

A Kojiro Hyuga el destino lo volvió a poner delante de la joven que le había robado el corazón pero que por azares del destino se habían distanciado, ahora la vida los reunía nuevamente solo esperaba que aprovecharan la oportunidad con Maki.

Mientras eso sucedía al frente, Kumi Sugimoto se sentó junto a Sanae, estaba completamente segura que ella había ganado la subasta y pensaba restregárselo a su eterna rival, "felicítame de una vez Sanae, yo soy la ganadora de la cita con Tsubasa y ya veras que ahora que salgamos él no querrá alejarse de mi nunca mas"

"Señor Wakabayashi al parecer su admiradora es muy tímida pues prefirió mantenerse en el anonimato, lamento que no pueda cumplir con la cita que ofreció en su video pero de todas formas agradecemos su cooperación" todos los presentes aplaudieron pero tenían la duda de quien había rechazado salir con el portero estelar de la selección japonesa.

"Por último pero no menos importante tenemos al capitán de la selección, en la mas reñida de las subastas que jamás hayamos visto y que afortunadamente ha rebasado todas las expectativas que teníamos podríamos decir que se trató de un final de fotografía pero solo tenemos una ganadora que en este caso es la doctora Sanae Nakazawa" la sorpresa embargaba las caras tanto de Tsubasa, Sanae y por supuesto de Kumi, los dos primeros porque desconocían de su participación y la tercera porque se daba como vencedora quien desconocía los poderes del equipo japonés que había puesto todo su empeño para reunir a sus dos amigos.

"¡Es imposible! yo ni siquiera me registré para la subasta, ¿como es posible que haya ganado?" preguntaba Sanae a sus amigos que se habían quedado en la mesa

"Y a ti que te preocupa, ve y disfruta de la velada con el amor de tu vida" indicó Matsuyama mientras una furiosa Kumi se dirigía a los organizadores para exigir un recuento.


	24. Chapter 24

Se levantó de su lugar y camino lentamente hacia Tsubasa quien ya la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, todos sus amigos se encontraban expectantes ante la escena que se producía frente a ellos, no sabían como reaccionarían sus amigos, aunque por la cara de ambos solo podían esperar lo mejor.

"Me permite esta pieza doctora Nakazawa" le dio un beso en la mejilla, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista donde la música ya había comenzado a sonar

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've loosing so much time_

"No sabia que tu pagarías por una cita conmigo, no tenias que hacerlo amor, con solo pedirlo la tendrías" bromeaba con su novia.

"Pues si me lo preguntas yo tampoco sabia que estaba ofertando por ti, quisiera saber cuanto pagué por salir contigo ¡puede ser que me hayan estafado!"

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Tú no participaste en la subasta? ¿Entonces como pasó?"

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Pues me alegro que alguien haya participado en tu nombre y por lo que escuche de forma muy persistente, no se que hubiera hecho si tuviera que salir con alguien mas"

"¿Acaso mi capitán tiene miedo a las mujeres?"

"Pues miedo por mi no, sino por ellas, no se que podría hacerles mi novia" le dio un pellizco en el brazo por su atrevimiento

"Ouch, yo que hice"

_All of the things I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

"Sabes que Kumi era la otra persona que quería ganar la cita contigo" comentó Sanae al ver a su ex compañera hablando con los encargados de monitorear las ofertas de la subasta quienes se veían cada vez mas molestos ante la actitud de la chica.

"¿Kumi Sugimoto? No lo puedo creer, pensé que ya lo había superado cuando la rechacé en la secundaria"

"No la culpo, no se que es lo que tienes que eres irresistible" expresó Sanae

"¿Te das cuenta que todos nos están mirando? No se porque presiento que nuestros amigos están de tras de todo esto" giró un poco para que su pareja pudiera observar la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos quienes no perdían detalle de la pareja.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"Tenemos muy buenos amigos" comentó Tsubasa

"Así es, veremos que tan bien se portan cuando sepan que gastaron su dinero para nada" respondió Sanae

"¿Porque no lo averiguamos de una vez?" cuestionó el joven ante la mirada dubitativa de su novia

"¿Como?"

"Dame un beso a la salud de los chismosos"

_Cause it's you and me all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I d__on__'t know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, el beso los transformó irradiaban luz a su alrededor sentían como si volaran, sus cuerpos, sus almas, era todo lo que existía, nadie podía pasar por alto lo que sucedía, por fin, después de tanto tiempo aceptaban sus sentimientos y no solo los aceptaban sino que se le gritaban al mundo. La música se había detenido pero a nadie le importaba mucho menos a Sanae y Tsubasa.

"Vaya con ese par, creo que no se molestaran cuando sepan que nosotros arreglamos todo" dijo Genzo ante la escena que presenciaba

"Solo espero que se casen pronto, parece que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima, no vaya a llegar Tsubasa Jr antes que la invitación a la boda" agregó Kojiro

"Parece que nuestros esfuerzos rindieron fruto, no se ven realmente tiernos juntos" indicó Harumi ante la aprobación de todos.

Después de besarla la vio fijamente a los ojos llenos de amor, tenia esa mirada, esa sonrisa, que solo eran para él "¿lista para enfrentar las preguntas?" incapaz de hablar solo asintió le dio un rápido beso y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la mesa donde los aguardaban unos impacientes amigos.

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ellos apenas y tomaron asiento, tanto esperar y nadie se atrevía a comenzar con el interrogatorio apenas y Genzo iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una de las jóvenes que recibieron los depósitos de la subasta

"Señor Wakabayashi tuvimos un problema con la tarjeta que usó para comprarse, tendrá otra forma de realizar el pago" todos se miraron sorprendidos pero no dudaron cuando vieron lo sonrojado que estaba el portero

"¿Que tu hiciste que?" dijo Kojiro

"¿Te compraste a ti mismo? ¿Por eso estabas tan tranquilo?" añadió Tsubasa

"Ok, ok lo acepto pero entiendan que no podía permitir que me atrapara alguna loca, sin ofender, ¡además todo es por ayudar!"

"Eres un tramposo Wakabayashi todos estábamos a nuestra suerte ¡y tu tan tranquilo!" increpo un molesto Kojiro

"Pues yo no te veo muy molesto por la cita que te tocó además bien que me ayudaste con lo de Tsubasa no se de que te sorprendes" de nuevo se le había ido la lengua de mas.

"Disculpe señor, pero necesito saber si tiene otra forma de cubrir el monto, otra tarjeta o algún cheque"

"Permítame, déjeme revisar", el último cheque lo había usado para pagar por la cita de Tsubasa solo traía dos tarjetas mas pero dudaba que entre las tres cubrieran el monto a pagar, "Tsubasa, préstame tu tarjeta, mañana te lo pago" dijo en tono de suplica a su divertido amigo.

"De ninguna manera, aun me debes la comida de todo tu equipo porque según olvidaste la cartera, además ¿que haría después? ¿Tendríamos una cita los dos?" aclaró en forma socarrona el capitán

"Me encantaría cariño pero dudo que tu novia nos lo permita, además aunque ahora es una señorita adorable y encantadora se que en el fondo se encuentra la terrible Anego" ahora fue el turno de Tsubasa y Sanae para sonrojarse

"Esta bien, tómala, después de todo creo que te lo debo" dijo al momento de entregarle su tarjeta dorada

"Claro, gracias a mi idea por fin estas al lado del amor de tu vida" pero la cara de Tsubasa indicaba algo mas

"Tómalo mejor como una disculpa por malgastar tu dinero, Sanae y yo somos novios desde hace tiempo".

"¡Aaaaaay lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! esa cara de felicidad que tenias todas las mañanas no era por nada, estoy tan feliz" fueron las palabras de Harumi aunque para muchos fueron mas bien gritos

"Se ven tan lindos juntos, no lo crees amor" dijo Yaoi,

"Ya era hora Tsubasa, me alegro por ustedes" comentó Yoshiko

"Un momento, ¿ustedes que?"

"No se los creo, me hubiera dado cuenta"

"Eso quieres hacernos creer para no agradecer lo que hicimos por ustedes" fueron algunas de las frases que se escucharon en la mesa, esperaban cualquier cosa menos esa confesión

"¿Y porque lo ocultarían? Los dos son solteros, sin compromisos, son libres para amarse" preguntó Genzo

"Simplemente porque queríamos disfrutar de nuestra relación solo los dos" explicó Sanae

"¡Ingratos! yo que los quiero tanto ¡y ustedes me salen con esto! en compensación no voy a pagarte el dinero que me acabas de prestar" protestó indignado el portero.

"De todas formas ya lo había dado por perdido, te conozco amigo" dijo Tsubasa.

"Ahora me explico todo, ¿acaso ustedes comenzaron su relación el día que jugamos contra Corea? Por eso el cambio de actitud, por eso no querías acompañarnos a la fiesta"

Tenían que poner un alto, si seguían investigando podrían llegar a enterarse de su escapada de la concentración y puede que hasta mas "así es, por eso llegamos tarde a la fiesta, no quería que Sanae pasara otro cumpleaños sin saber lo que siento por ella, por eso no quería asistir a la reunión"

"Pero pensé que era descortés no ir si también era una celebración por mi cumpleaños" complementó Sanae.

Todos quedaron conformes con la explicación, menos Genzo quien presentía que había algo más que sus amigos le ocultaban, y pronto intentaría descubrirlo, pero por lo pronto comenzaría a buscar alguna linda chica que quisiera acompañarlo el resto de la velada.

Varias parejas estaban bailando entre ellas Maki y Kojiro, Jun y Yayoi, Hikaru y Yoshiko, Taro y la señora Katsumoto, "que tierno de parte de Taro bailar con la señora Katsumoto, se nota que esta feliz, la hace sentir especial" comentó Sanae

"Si, es una de las cosas que me enamoró de él, verdad que es un amor" no tuvo tiempo a contestar porque la mirada inquisidora de Tsubasa se lo impidió "no empieces con tus celos Tsubasa, sabes bien que Sanae solo tiene ojos para ti, si no como te explicas que te haya esperado tanto" increpó a un ruborizado Tsubasa.

Aprovecharon el momento que los dejaron solos para escaparse de la fiesta, aunque disfrutaban mucho la compañía de sus amigos y la libertad que sentían ahora que sabían de su relación, pero debido a los compromisos de la selección y su trabajo en el hospital les habían impedido estar solos y ahora no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Genzo se acerco a Kojiro y Maki quienes estaban muy entretenidos bailando "disculpen chicos"

"Que demonios quieres Wakabayashi"

"Perdón Kojiro pensé que tu cita te había ablandado el carácter, yo que tu tendría cuidado Maki, no te vaya a tirar una mordida"

"Ya di de una vez que quieres Genzo y déjanos en paz" dijo un cada vez mas furioso Hyuga

"Pues ahora no te digo nada que crees que no tengo mi corazoncito"

Y sin más se fue a donde estaban Taro y Julie "ustedes saben donde están Tsubasa y Sanae" les preguntó

"No, nos pusimos a bailar y no vimos en que momento se fueron" respondieron los jóvenes

"Demonios, ¿ustedes no me podrían dar asilo esta noche? No vaya a ser que interrumpa algo"

"Lo siento Genzo pero tenemos planes" confesó Julie

"¡Joder! mi única opción es Kojiro y ya lo hice enojar"

Ya en el departamento de Tsubasa, él y Sanae estaban en una sesión de besos cada vez más apasionada "cariño será mejor que me vaya, no vaya a llegar Genzo" dijo en voz apenas audible mientras Tsubasa besaba su cuello y sus manos estaban perdidas debajo del vestido que apenas y cubría su cuerpo

"No lo creo, ya habrá encontrado alguna aventura, además le quité la llave del departamento, no tiene forma de entrar" contestó sin dejar a un lado su tarea

"Pero y Ryo y Yukari, se van a preocupar si no llego a la casa"

"Ese par de seguro están haciendo lo mismo que nosotros y si no, son unos tontos" sabia que si seguía con sus caricias su novia no se resistiría y pasarían el resto de la noche juntos.

_AN La canción se titula You and Me y es interpretada por Lifehouse_


	25. Chapter 25

Se llegó el día de la inauguración de la liga japonesa de futbol y Tsubasa tenia que cumplir con la cita prometida, el acuerdo era ir al primer partido de la liga pero al ser Sanae la ganadora las cosas cambiaban, apenas y había tenido tiempo de arreglarlo todo, solo esperaba que ella aceptara.

"Mi amor ¿ya estas lista? Vamos a llegar tarde" dijo al momento de tocar la puerta, aunque tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar los nervios lo estaban traicionando, por fin salió llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca, jamás se cansaba de verla, usara lo que usara siempre la encontraba hermosa, él vestía también pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una playera tipo polo con líneas blancas y azules, rematando con una gorra también en azul marino

"Me pregunto si estarías así de impaciente si la cita fuera con Kumi" expreso mientras le daba un beso.

"Te hubiera contratado de chaperona, a ti y a cuatro ninjas mas" le devolvió el beso y partieron al estadio.

El encuentro era entre el Gamba Osaka y el FC Tokio donde jugaba Jun, el actual campeón de Japón "no veo por ningún lado a Yayoi no te parece raro, ella nunca se pierde un partido de Jun"

"Bueno amor quizás no todas son tan fanáticas como tu" respondió el joven. Fue un juego ríspido, trabado, debido a la férrea defensa del Gamba Osaka pero al final el talento de Misugi consiguió doblegarlos y obtuvieron los primeros tres puntos para la defensa del campeonato.

"Lista para continuar con la cita"

"Pensé que la cita solo incluía el partido de hoy" preguntó Sanae

"La cita con la ganadora de la subasta, pero no con mi novia, espero que no tengas nada mejor que hacer los próximos días"

"¿Los próximos días? ¿Porque? ¿A donde vamos?" dijo algo asustada por lo que dijo Tsubasa

"Vamos al aeropuerto" sentenció

Al llegar los estaba esperando el capitán del avión, "bienvenido señor Ozora, señorita Nakazawa, soy el capitán Ricardo del Bosque y seré el encargado de llevarlos a destino, espero que disfruten de su viaje"

Se encontraba muda de asombro, era un vuelo privado, en el avión solo iban ellos dos con seis personas más de la tripulación que incluían al capitán y al copiloto.

"Tsubasa ¿podrías decirme a donde vamos? No es que no confíe en ti pero esto ya me parece muy extraño" dijo nerviosa

"Que bueno que confías en mi amor, es una sorpresa que te tengo, vamos a Barcelona"

"¿A Barcelona? ¿Pero como? ¿Porque? ¿Ni siquiera traje mi pasaporte?" aun mas nerviosa hablo Sanae

"Calma, solo una pregunta a la vez, si, vamos a Barcelona, como, pues en este avión y el porque pues porque te tengo una sorpresa, relájate y disfruta del viaje"

El vuelo fue largo, viajaron de Tokio a Paris donde solo estuvieron una hora para recargar combustible y de ahí partieron a su destino "Tsubasa, porque no me dijiste a donde veníamos, ni siquiera traje un cambio de ropa"

"No te preocupes yo lo tengo todo planeado, llegamos a casa, nos damos un baño, descansamos un rato y después te muestro la sorpresa que te tengo" sonaba mas confiado de en lo que en realidad estaba, se estaba jugando su futuro, había planeado hasta el último detalle, todo pensando que ella aceptaría, pero no se sabia preparado para una respuesta negativa.

"Hay alguien en casa" preguntó en voz alta al notar la quietud de su departamento, les había avisado que llegaría para que prepararan todo

"Señor que bueno que ya regresó a casa"

"Leticia gusto en verla de nuevo, le presento a mi novia la señorita Sanae Nakazawa, ¿esta todo listo?"

"Gusto en conocerla señorita, y si señor todo esta según lo pidió" respondió Leticia

"Perfecto, descansaremos un rato, por favor prepárenos algo para comer mas tarde"

Antes de subir a sus habitaciones le dio un recorrido por su departamento, era muy grande, en la primera planta estaba el recibidor, la sala, cocina, una biblioteca, una habitación y dos baños, mientras que en la segunda planta estaban otras tres habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, la sala de televisión y una terraza con un pequeño bar, aunque no era un hombre presuntuoso le gustaba tener una casa grande para recibir cómodamente a su familia y amigos.

"Tienes una hermosa casa amor"

"Me gusta mucho pero aun así no es el hogar de mis sueños, mira aquí esta tu habitación" al entrar se topo con una decoración aunque sencilla era muy bonita, tenia todas las comodidades y al abrir el vestidor se dio cuenta que había todo tipo de ropa para ella, en realidad él se había preparado para esto

"Pensé que compartiríamos la habitación"

"No si queremos descansar, sabes que si estamos juntos es lo que menos haremos" le dio un tierno beso en sus labios "descansa, que te necesito fresca para que recibas tu sorpresa" se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su recamara, aun tenia que afinar algunos detalles.

Eran las 9 am cuando él se recostó a su lado, hizo a un lado su cabello para dejar descubierta la parte del cuello, depositó suaves besos para despertarla, aunque sabia que no era suficiente el descanso debían prepararse para continuar según lo planeado, "despierta mi bella durmiente ya es hora"

"Otro ratito por favor" respondió cubriéndose con las sabanas

"Bueno pero entonces no sabrás para que te traje hasta acá" sus palabras actuaron en ella, como si tuviera resortes se levanto de la cama directo al baño, necesitaba otra ducha pues solo habían descansado un par de horas.

Tsubasa condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, llegaron a una desviación que los llevaba a un enorme terreno rodeado de arboles, tenia una colina y un pequeño lago, además de una cabaña en el fondo.

"Cariño, ¿no estamos haciendo nada ilegal verdad?"

"Eso espero, ven, es por acá" la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cima de la colina, "ves toda esta tierra, ¿te gusta?" preguntó

"Claro que si, es hermosa"

"Me alegra que te guste porque es mi regalo para ti" se dio la vuelta y lo vio de frente, obviamente no estaba bromeando, sus ojos se lo decían

"Que… ¿que estas diciendo?"

"Este es el lugar donde pienso construir mi casa, criar a nuestros hijos, envejecer a tu lado" comenzaron a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos, por fin, después de tanto tiempo se cumpliría el sueño de ambos, estarían juntos, y esta vez seria para siempre "Sanae yo te amo, mas que a nadie ni a nada, yo puedo conquistar el mundo con una mano siempre y cuando tu me tomes de la otra" se puso de rodillas y sacó de su pantalón una pequeña caja, tenia el anillo que había comprado hace ya varios años, cuando pensaba pedirle matrimonio al final del mundial juvenil pero que al final el destino no lo permitió pero esta vez no seria así, "Sanae Nakazawa, quieres casarte conmigo"

Puso sus manos sobre su boca, aun no lo creía, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y lo único que atinaba a hacer era asentir con su cabeza, se levantó, sus manos temblaban al ponerle el anillo, sólo lograron calmarse cuando sus bocas se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, pasión, ternura y esperanza en el futuro.

"Soy tan feliz, gracias por todo mi amor" decía la joven mientras besaba su rostro, acariciaba su pelo, quería sentirlo para saber que no era una ilusión

"Amor, te pregunté si querías casarte conmigo, pero, ¿te casarías conmigo hoy mismo?"

"¿Hoy? ¿Pero y nuestras familias y amigos? Hay que preparar muchas cosas, tu traje, mi vestido, la recepción…" aunque deseaba convertirse inmediatamente en la señora Ozora sabia que no podían dejar fuera a la familia en un momento tan importante, no se los perdonarían.

"¿Y si te dijera que todo esta arreglado?" sonrió

"Pero… ¿pero como?"

"Tus padres, hermana, abuelos, toda mi familia, nuestros amigos de Japón, toda la selección japonesa, mis compañeros de Barcelona, en fin, todos nuestros seres queridos están esperando tu respuesta, todo esta listo para casarnos, pero no quiero presionarte, si tu decides esperar esta bien, aun así podemos celebrar nuestro compromiso con las personas que amamos, lo importante es lo que tu quieras" nuevamente se encontraron sus labios, querían fundirse en él, la pregunta no era si aceptaría, sino cómo no podría aceptar, era el hombre mas maravilloso que jamás había conocido, había hecho todo por ella, todo por hacerla feliz, sabia que una eternidad amándolo, abrazándolo, poseyéndolo, no seria suficiente.

"Si, claro que si, por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo hoy mismo"

Después de una interminable sesión de besos y abrazos tomó su celular "dijo que si, preparen todo" el alboroto fue tanto que tuvo que separarse el aparato de su oído y hasta Sanae escuchó los gritos de todos.

Un ejército de personas se pusieron a preparar todo para el enlace de Tsubasa y Sanae, mientras ellos caminaban cuesta abajo hacia la cabaña donde los esperaban sus familiares.

"Cuéntame como preparaste todo"

"Bueno pues después de la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos al terminar la gala se vino a mi mente que solo me quedarían pocos días para estar a tu lado, no quería volver solo a España y la única forma de convencerte era pidiéndote matrimonio, y nuevamente me asaltaron los detalles que implica una boda y todo el tiempo que se lleva prepararla, por lo que tomé una decisión definitiva. Lo mas difícil fue convencer a tu papá que no dejaba de llorar, tu mamá me facilitó los papeles necesarios para la boda, Yukari me dio el pasaporte para el viaje y junto a Yayoi, Yoshiko y Harumi se encargaron de tu vestido, arreglos y todos esos detalles, el avión es del dueño del equipo, Genzo y Taro se encargaron de atender a toda la selección" su cara era de absoluta incredibilidad nunca pensó que Tsubasa, aquel jovencito que solo pensaba en futbol se tomaría todas esas molestias solo para estar junto a ella, para hacerla feliz.

Apenas y entraron cuando todos se les fueron encima, no atinaban a ver quien los abrazaba o que les decían, estaban aturdidos, solo supo que su padre, abuelo y hermano lo sacaron de la cabaña donde las mujeres ayudarían a la novia a prepararse, ellos volvieron a su departamento en donde ya estaban sus amigos

"¿Quien decía que Tsubasa Ozora era lento? Ahora resulta que será el primero en casarse" dijo Kojiro

"¡Ah bribón! hasta que te saliste con la tuya" añadió Genzo

"Nos sigues debiendo la despedida de soltero" completó Ryo

"Que no te escuche tu domadora o peor aun, que no se entere Anego" explicó Taro,

"Ya cálmense, mejor prepárense que en unas horas tendremos una boda, y por la despedida ni se preocupen, la podemos hacer sin el novio" dijo entre risas el abuelo Ozora ante la aprobación general.

Instalaron una pérgola frente al lago así como sillas para los invitados que iban a presenciar la ceremonia, del otro lado se preparaban los toldos y las mesas para la recepción, en unos momentos transformaron el lugar que por naturaleza era hermoso en un pequeño paraíso de luces y flores.

El novio esperaba impaciente junto a sus padrinos Genzo y Taro hasta que de pronto apareció frente a él, la imagen más hermosa, que para siempre grabaría en su memoria, del brazo de su padre caminaba por un pasillo iluminado con velas enmarcado en flores blancas y lilas, todo era perfecto, ahora iniciaban su vida juntos.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo con los típicos rituales de occidente, Sanae dijo sus votos y entonces el ministro encargado de la ceremonia dijo "a petición del novio él escribió sus propios votos"

De pronto los nervios lo abandonaron y con toda la seguridad, confianza y amor que tenia expresó "eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida, mi corazón late por ti y hoy el día de nuestra boda te hago esta solemne promesa:

Ser tu amante cuando necesites ser amada

Tu doctor cuando te enfermes

Tu ejército cuando haya guerra

Tu fortaleza cuando necesites una defensa

Tu almohada cuando necesites reposo

Tu consuelo en el dolor

Tu héroe cuando necesites ser rescatada

La mano que te sostenga cuando tengas miedo

Tu inspiración para superar los obstáculos

El beso que te despierte cada día

Y el te amo que te arrulle todas las noches

Soy tuyo… todo tuyo

No resistió la tentación, apenas le colocó Tsubasa el anillo e inmediatamente lo besó, eran las palabras mas bellas que había escuchado, se sentía la mujer mas bendecida del mundo por tener a ese hombre a su lado.

"Disculpen hijos pero aun no hemos terminado, ¿me permiten continuar?" avergonzados volvieron a tomar sus lugares para terminar con la ceremonia la cual no tardó mucho en finalizar con las palabras

"Les presento al señor y la señora Ozora" acompañadas de un estruendoso aplauso por parte de los invitados

"Bueno muchachos ahora si bésense todo lo que quieran" indicó el ministro.

Y después de haber esperado tanto tiempo por fin en presencia de sus amigos y con la bendición de Dios llenos de felicidad comenzaron una vida juntos para siempre.

FIN


End file.
